adoption?
by Hermione Alice Ride xx
Summary: Rosalie finds the flock and they get adopted... no im joking its more complicated than that read it?xxxxxxxx love, action, tragedy what more could you hope to find in a a story?
1. prologue

_**Adoption chapter 1**_

Prologue 

**Hello I am experiment 001 more commonly known as Maximum Ride! I escaped from the school along with my flock, more on them later, and my 'dad' Jeb turns out he never really cared in his words "life is a test"! Now me and the flock are sitting in dog cages waiting and hoping to be released so we could stretch. In the dog cage next to mine on the right was experiment 002, more commonly known as Fang. In the cage on my left was experiment 003 more commonly known as Iggy. The cage across from Iggy was experiment 004, Nudge opposite me was experiment 006, Angel and experiment 010, Total sharing her cage. and opposite Fang was experiment 005, Gazzy. Well that's my Flock! I have a feeling that this year is going to be interesting! Well I am Maximum Ride sooo...**

**My first chapter! Yes? No? Its short I know but the others will be longer! I promise!xx**


	2. escape maybe

_**Adoption chapter 2**_

chapter 1. what?

Max POV

"Fang!" I exclaimed, "what if some thing's gone wrong? she's been gone forever! No one is ever gone this long!" I was truly worried according to the clock in the corner, Angel had been gone since the big hand was on the 12 and the little one was on the nine I think that's nine o clock(?) and now both hands are on the 12, 12 o clock? that's …...3 hours?... yep three hours!

"Max calm down, she's a fighter, like us all. You've taught us well! And anyway don't you think if anything bad, meaning death, happened to Angel that the Erasers would be bragging in here?" spoke Iggy, even though I asked Fang he doesn't speak much, me and Fang have this... special bond because we are best friends and we can, like, talk with our minds! How cool is that?

"thanks Iggy! Was that last bit supposed to cheer me up because right now I cant get a horrible picture out of my head!" I asked/scolded

"Sorry Max but mi pretty sure she'll be back in now time!" apologised Iggy. He was right within half an hour (I think) Angel was back in her cage, she was unconscious but she was back all the same.

Rosalie POV

urgh I was so frustrated! All I ever dreamed of was to get married have children before dying happily. Now I am married (whoohoo!) cant have children (BOO) and am immortal (eh? Good? bad?...)

"im going for a run" I spoke to my family as if they were in the same room, even though I knew they weren't I also knew that they could hear me no matter where in the house they were. If not Edward would tell them later when he sees them after reading my mind

"would you like us to come with you?" asked Esme ever the full caring mother

"no thank you I would much rather go alone." I saw the hurt in her eyes and continued " I just want to clear my head you know?" I asked

"of course dear. Don't forget your mobile!" she exclaimed

"I got it in my pocket. If I need you I'll give one of you a ring?"

"have fun! Be back by tomorrow night, the day after I think you and Emmett are going to university?"

"yep, I'll be back by then, I cant go that long without my big bear!" I exclaimed playing shocked. She laughed at this

its been 12 hours and I have run 2780 miles. Already! I think im in some place named Death Valley (?) creepy name huh? Whats that? I swear I can hear some baby crying. Out here in the middle of a dessert! Its coming from that warehouse. I walked in to check it out and I was repulsed there were 6 dog cages each containing children who looked starved and dehydrated! The youngest being about 2-3 and the eldest about 8-9. on the cages were labels "experiment 006" was the youngest then there was "experiment 001" and everything in between. These poor children. It seems the youngest one "experiment 006" has woken up and is expecting to be fed.

"hey little one" I said walking up to her cage I heard a snarl coming from behind me. I slowly turned and faced the oldest one experiment 001 "hey sweetie, im Rosalie Hale Cullen and I just want to feed experiment oo6, is that okay?" she looked confused then looked at experiment 002 they seemed to be talking through they're eyes.

Max POV

some weird lady jumped in through the window. I looked at her and caught her scanning the room with a look of distaste on her face. Then she noticed Angel and walked over to her.

"hey little one" she spoke, I snarled hoping no more harm would come for Angel today. Shes already been through to much! The lady turned around and looked at me "hey sweetie, im Rosalie Hale Cullen and I just want to feed experiment 006, is that okay?" she asked I looked at Fang

'should we let her?'

'well she did ask, up to you'

'but if she is just trying to trick us like Jeb did?'

'well I don't know!'

'Fang!'

'sorry Max, you are flock leader for a reason'

'I know but you are my left wing-man!'

'go with your gut instinct'

after a short discussion with our eyes I looked back at the lady who had been patiently waiting while we spoke "go ahead" I spoke two words and she was over by Angel's cage within a millisecond or two! She located the keys on the wall and opened the lock to her cage, when she heard Gazzy moan she opened his door as well. Then decided to let everyone else out of theirs it wasn't until she opened mine, I was last, that the alarm bells went off! She stood with Angle, "follow me" was all she said before she jumped out the window. She landed gracefully "jump! Ill catch you" she said noticing our stricken expressions

"Fang, you first!" I said "quickly!" and when he didn't make any movements to jump I pushed him out

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH" he screamed before he was caught by Rosalie. Next up was Nudge, Iggy then me and Gazzy, just to brag Rosalie didn't catch me I landed by myself, I cheated though I used my wings.

"MAMA!" exclaimed Angel jumping into my arms. That's when I realised we were surrounded by about 100 Erasers! SHIT!


	3. just great! (note the sarcasm)

Adoption chapter 2

chapter 2, just great!

Max POV

"MAMA!" exclaimed Angel jumping into my arms. That's when I realised we were surrounded by about 100 Erasers! SHIT!

"number 3 on the count of three!" I exclaimed number 3 was a fighting tactic I took the front with Angel behind me while Fang and Iggy took the other side with Nudge and Gazzy behind them. We were quite good and I am quite certain that I could take out all 100 of them on my own but im not taking any chances! After what seemed like hours, but was probably only about twenty minutes I stood and addressed my Flock. "REPORT!"

"im good! That was one hell of a fight!" Iggy's down

"mama I scared. You bleeding!" exclaimed Angel. Angel down

"Max that was so freaky I thought we were going to lose but then you kicked they're bums and I was like WOW" Nudge down

"im good." Fang down

"Mama! You are hurt! but im good and im going to be big and strong like Iggy or maybe Fang!" Gazzy down

"Mama! You bleeding!" shouted Angel looking at my head so I raised my hands and felt the blood,

"Angel sweetie im okay you know that! But we need to leave before any more Erasers show up!" I said I could see that the flock wanted to argue, to make sure I was all right but I gave them the glare and they suddenly backed down "umm Blondie do you know how we can get back to civilization?" I asked the woman because I honestly couldn't remember her name it was Rosie or something

"umm yeah would you like to come back and live with my family? The named Rosalie, but you guys can call me Rose" she looked at Angel as she said this and I knew that she was longing for her own children. I looked at Fang hoping to catch something off him but he was watching the younger kids who were looking at me. "What do you guys want?" I asked tentatively

"mama can we live with nice lady?" asked Angel..

"cool a real house! Without Jeb? im in!" that was Gazzy

"me too" that was Nudge im sure she said something else but I kinda blanked her out. OOPS!

"I think its a good idea Max", Iggy was right plus I was kinda outvoted.. but I still looked at Fang who annoyingly just shrugged!

"well its settled then I'll call my father and the rest of my family" said Blondie urm Rose. She took her phone out of her bag and dialled a number. "hello Carlisle?... no but I have met some children who need some help... no not particularly they do seem to have had a bad child hood though... yep umm six... I know could you send Alice and Emmett?... thanks and Death Valley, its in California... yep see you then!" we all looked at her. "Carlisle, my father, Esme my mother and my brothers and sisters are bringing the cars to meet us, they should be here in about 2-3 hours."

"that's too long we have to move!" I exclaimed "they'll send another wave of Erasers after us!"

"we can walk for a bit and try to get far enough away?" asked Rose

"we can try that." and with that we started to walk.

Emmett POV

we are all lounging in the living room me and Jasper on the Xbox, Carlisle reading some doctor thing Esme was reading some gardening thing, and Edward and Alice were doing whatever they do when they're bored...

"Carlisle phone!" exclaimed Alice a second before his mobile rung

"Hello Carlisle?" it was Rose we all listened in

"hello Rosalie. Are you in trouble?" he asked

"no but I have met some children who need some help..."

"are they in trouble with the police?"

"no not particularly they do seem to have had a bad childhood though"

"are there more than 1?"

"yep umm six"

"i know could you send Alice and Emmett?"

"i think its best that we all come. Where is it?"

"thanks and Death Valley, in California"

"yep see you then!"

"what's going on Carlisle?" asked Alice although we had all heard the conversation... suck up!

"well Rose has met some children who have had a rough childhood and she thinks they need our help... so we're off to Death Valley to collect them and help them."

"oooooh lets go!" exclaimed Alice "so six that means we need Emmett's truck and Edwards 7 seater! quick lets go! I want to drive! Carlisle can I drive?"

"Yes Alice if you want to. You and Emmett can drive you are the quickest. Now lets go from what Rosalie was saying the longer we take the more chance of them getting hurt!" said Carlisle as we were walking out.

And so begun the journey to Death Valley...

Max POV

"we need to pick up the pace! Look behind you!" I exclaimed after looking over my shoulder there were thousands of Erasers and robot-y things, im going to call them flyboys in the air and the scientists... the flock have stared shaking in panic and im not so sure what to do, last time we fought we lost concentration and lost, this is something we will have to work on later. If we have a later. Wait think positive. Ah forget it we're doomed either we die now or we die later although I would much rather die later you know in a non painful way. "Angel hunny its okay, don't cry" she was now crying softly into my shirt

"but mummy, I can hear they're thoughts shouting in my head, I think im supposed to, I can hear your, yours are funny" a giggle escapes her lips before she look terrified and as I turn to have a look at what has terrified her something hits me in the back. Its a dart, you know the ones that put you to sleep? Yeah there's one of those in my back. STAY STRONG! I mentaly shout at myself

"Fang stand beside me" he nods and does as I say "every one else stay in front of us!" just as I said that I felt a prick in my back and heard Fang gasp. "Rosie, where are you family if they don't get here soon we're going to have to re;y on ourselves and I don't think we're going to get out of this one without getting hurt if we do it ourselves!"...

"they shouldnt be far!" she sounded frantic but before I could respond another dart hit me in the back. I was starting to feel slightly lightheaded now. I check Fang and see he's got 2 make that 3 darts in his back wilst I have got 3 no 4 in mine.

"Rosie my legs are going weak come on! Quickly! If I go down then there is no way we can win...where are you going?" she had walked behind me and Fang and I heard the pressure of the dartes leave my back and suddenly I felt more energized but there was still the thousands of things behind us that wanted to kill us...what to do what to do...

I know you asked me to make this chapter longer but I seriously needed to end it here or you would have to wait a fortnight until I get back from Spain!...


	4. me? a princess? HA!

Adoption chapter 3

me? a princes? Ha!

"Rosie my legs are going weak come on! Quickly! If I go down then there is no way we can win...where are you going?" she had walked behind me and Fang and I heard the pressure of the darts leave my back and suddenly I felt more energized but there was still the thousands of things behind us that wanted to kill us...what to do what to do...

the effects of the darts were still in my system and from past experience I know that I have an hour until I will pass out.

"Rosie me and Fang have one hour until we pass out and we will all be dead meat by then!" I exclaimed

"MAMA! why don't we use our wings?" asked Angel

"because baby what are we going to do with Rosie? if I have to carry you, Fang has to carry Nudge and Iggy has to carry Gazzy then whose going to carry her? (A/N In this story everyone has super speed flying power that Max has... and because Angel is young in this story she cant fly strongly, Gazzy and Nudge cant fly fast for long distances...) we could try. Fang will you be okay with Angel as well?" he shrugged and I rolled my eyes "right Rosie take my hands and hold on as tight as you can" I instructed and she did but she looked at us as if we were crazy. Which I resent. I gave Angel to Fang who rearranged Nudge so she would fit and grabbed Rosie's hands "ready guys?" I asked and they nodded. "U and A" and we shot up into the air. Rosie gave a scream of fear before cheered in ecstasy. Its not everyday you get to fly. I waited for Iggy to shoot off at super speed, then Fang, before I followed I caught up easily because I hate to brag but I just got the need for speed!

"STOP!" Rosie screamed pointing down wards at a Jeep and a 7 seater, making its way towards us "those my family's cars."

"going down!" I exclaimed and we angled ourselves down wards lets just say diving at 700 miles an hour at the floor is the most exhilarating experience you will ever have, or not have in normal people's cases. "Rosie I need to drop you before I hit the floor okay?" I asked

"yeah drop me wherever Emmett will catch me anyway" she spoke a little louder then needed but I think she was talking so Emmett and whoever could hear... so I dropped her and hoped for the best then I shot down and landed gracefully on the ground making sure the flock was behind me and I was facing the family. I checked over my shoulder to make sure we weren't surrounded or still had people following us. When I was satisfied I turned back to the family.

"OMG! Did you guys just fly? That's amazing! I'm Alice-" she was stopped when a man elbowed her in the ribs

"ZOMG! you are just like me!" exclaimed Nudge "we both speak a lot and annoy our families..." she caught the look I shared with Fang and quieted down "well sorry!"

"Max this is our leader/father Carlisle, Carlisle this is they're leader/mother Max" Rosie introduced us to Carlisle

"hello Max, well im obviously Carlisle, this is my family Esme" a short woman with a heart shaped face " my sons Jasper, Edward" two boys both tall and lean one with copper hair- Edward, and one with blonde hair -Jasper " and Emmett" a very, very tall boy who looked like a gorilla! " and my daughters Alice and Rosalie who you've already met." a very short pixie-like girl

"hello, I'm Max, my right hand man Fang, Iggy the pyromaniac, Nudge the motor mouth, Gazzy or the Gasman well the stink bomber, and Angel my baby" I introduced my family oldest to youngest, we think

"Mama!" Angel suddenly shouted

"what's the matter baby" I turned around to look at her and picked her up

"him, Edward, can read minds just like me mama!" I gave her a weird look before looking at him and raising my eyebrow

"yes, I can read minds, what I would like to know is how can that little girl read minds?"

"that's private, I would like to know how you can read minds?" I asked him "guys mental block up" I spoke to the flock, we don't want them finding out anything we don't want them to, now do we.

"that's private" he smirked and I growled and he looked shocked before shaking his head and looking over my shoulder I spun around in seconds and saw that there was a breakaway Eraser that had caught up with us. I walked up to him.

"Ari" I whispered "what did they do to you?"

"I came to kill you dear sister" then he swung for me but I swung my foot up and roundhouse kicked him backwards so he fell over then I regretfully twisted his head. I then gave him a hug and kissed his forehead – the way I do to the flock children, he was only 7 after all..

"what the hell did you just do?! You just killed your brother...again!" screamed a fuming Jeb

"I know I killed him, but he was created to kill me so I don't think it really matters. And it wont be long until you make another Ari to replace him, is it?" I retorted

"i-you-uh-well... shut up!"

"what you think after all this time im going to become Daddy's little princess? HA don't make me laugh! I will never be anyone's princess especially not yours. And now that I think abut it, you not even my father your just a donor!"

"don't you dare say that, ive loved you since the day you were born!" he argued

"yeah because every loving father subjects they're children to torture, experiments and then send someone to kill them!"

"i-you-uh-well- thats-thats not true!

"not true?! Of course its true!" I turned around and addressed everyone behind me "didn't Ari just say he was sent to kill me?" I asked

There was a chorus of 'yes's

"id love to stay and chat. But I have a life that im not going to l;et you risk! Bye _dad__"_ and I turned on my heel and walked to the Cullen's car with everyone following me...


	5. you cant buy me

**Adoption? Chapter4**

_you cant buy it, you earn it!..._

_A/N I was thinking that in the beginning they could be living in Alaska but move in a few years?... _

So after a very long awkward trip in a car we were finally at the Cullen 'home'. It is not a home, its a mansion! Okay I may be drooling. Check...not drooling.

"well Max would you like to come in?" asked Edward teasingly, I again growled

"thank you master!" I muttered doing a mock bow before walking in I could see Emmett shaking with laughter.

"mama you need to calm down, remember last time?"

flashback

I woke up to find my mickey mouse clock gone, I step out of my room to see what was going on (I knew I had overslept because usually my alarm goes off at 9) when I heard a bone shaking BANG! it echoed around the house. I ran to see what had happened and saw Iggy and Gazzy laughing and hi-fiving. Thats when I noticed my mickey mouse clock broken, well shattered all over the floor. I was furious and next thing I knew I was on fire with 5 metre long flames coming from my body I totally freaked out and caught sight of Gazzy crying on the floor and just wanted to calm him down. I imagined a bucket of water pouring over me and it worked! The fire was doused but that was not the most amazing thing! I wasn't burnt or nothing but there was scorch makes everywhere...

End Flashback

I could feel myself getting angry and I knew it was going to happen again so I grabbed Angel and knew with her in my arms it would not happen again because I would hate myself for it,

"What happened last time?" asked Alice excitedly.

"She caught on fire!" Gazzy shouted. And the whole Cullen family looked sceptical. "I'm not lying it did happen!" he exclaimed this time quieter

"we know it wasn't a lie baby but these people are normal-ish and may not believe us. But we don't care do we?" I reassured and gave him a reassuring smile. Then I heard whispers coming from Edward to Jasper and Emmett laughing I looked at him and quirked an eyebrow.

"What? You expect us 'normal' people to believe that you can catch fire. You must be delirious! Hey maybe that place you were was a mental institution!" Emmett mocked. I could feel the blood drain out of my face, my eyes turn red and I started shaking

"FANG! Catch!" I exclaimed as I threw Angel out of my arms and he caught her quickly "Iggy door!" I practically screamed before I ran past him and out in to the garden before the inevitable flames irrupted out of my body.

"ha man! You just got owned!" I heard Iggy exclaim to Emmett then he added "well don't feel bad mate, she's Max, she's got to prove everyone wrong. Its like a Max-law" I then felt the temperature of the fire raise and the length of the flames get longer.

"Max calm down! Your flames are going to hit the house in a moment! Just chill out!" Nudge screamed at me. I took a deep, deep breath and imagined a bucket of water hitting my head and then running down my body like an egg being cracked. When the 'water' hit the floor I was out, I mean the fire was out.

"MAMA! I was so worried! I never saw it go that long before! You okay?" she asked looking genuinely worried

"im okay, do you really think something that something that stupid will hurt me?" I said with my 'Max grin" as Iggy says o n my face. Its stupid he cant even see it. Can he? she shook her head and run to me and I picked her up and threw he into the air before letting her almost hit the ground and catching her.. she laughed so hard I thought she was going to explode..

"why did they get so big?" she asked I looked at Iggy

"I heard Iggy talking" he turned as white as a sheet " and I got a teensy bit annoyed and voilà!" Iggy looked as if he had seen a ghost and Emmett saw this and laughed.

"Max, I really didn't mean to say that... umm it was a joke" Iggy stammered "im sorry!"

"you will be!" I walked towards him and swung for him, he didn't dare move he knew that o was fester than him in the air and on the ground. As my fist got a centimetre from his face he closed his unseeing eyes and tensed, tats when I stopped my hands pulled it away and started laughing, I couldn't stop I was holding on to Iggy for dear life when my knee's give away/ "you fool! I cant believe you thought I was going to hurt you? Whats my rule?"

"never hurt someone on your own team, you may need them later" the whole Flock quoted well except Fang who smiled and nodded at the end. I quriked an eyebrow. He shrugged. I glared at him and stood as still as a statue

"FINE! Never hurt someone on your own team, you may need them later" he finished with a glare of his own!

"was that too hard?" I asked and he shrugged "OH for god sake!" I exclaimed before turning on my sweet and innocent smile and turned to face Carlisle "Sorry about that, where were we?"

"we were going to have a chat, if you'd like to take a seat inside" he motioned into the house. I looked at the flock nodded my head and as I walked in through the door Emmett jumped out at me upon reflex I swung for him and hit his nose, I then booted his chest and he lost his balance and went straight over. The look on his face was absolutely hilarious! "What never been hit before?" I taunted

"well I have been hit, but never enough to hurt me (since I became a vampire)" he added the last bit so low I don't think we were meant to hear but because we are amazing we did. Before anyone could say anything I had grabbed Angel Gazzy and Nudge almost threw them through the door, ushered Iggy and Fang out of the door and was about to make my way out when someone grabbed my arm. I spun around quickly and swung my leg around but the person dodged

"what's the matter Max?" asked Edward who was still holding my arm. I secretly put my other arm behind my back and signed 'get to a safe distance' then I smiled sweetly at Edward.

"Well we just wanted to go out and have our daily exercise on our wings before they cramp up" I said looking him straight in the eye.

"Thats a lie and we all know it. Did you hear Emmett?" I just stood there defiantly, but when I got bored I ripped my arm from his grasp and before he could react I was out the door and up in the air.

"take that you blood sucking demons" I shouted before rocketing up to where the flock were.

"ZOMG! Max I thought they had got you! Your so lucky you got away!" Nudge screamed at me

"COOL vampires!" exclaimed Gazzy and Iggy the same time

"Mama! I forgot my teddy!" exclaimed Angel it wasn't a teddy but it was the only way to get her to go to sleep at night. All it was was a empty crisp packet with air blown into covered in each of our feathers. It symbolises how we will always be together.

"okay baby I will go and get it, you guys are to stay here unless you hear this" I did our secret call which was a hawk cry followed by a tweet tweet type noise "following?" they nodded in response but before any of them could talk I hurried on "these people are vampires, vampire drink blood. Do you want your blood to be drank?" they all shook they're heads, the younger ones with masks of horror on they're faces. Then stay here and be safe!" I shouted before I dive-bombed to my possible death...

I went in through a bedroom window which was left open, after checking the perimeter I landed soundly on the bed, I think this was Alice's room it was all pink and fluffy. I then as quietly as possible stood on her wooden floor which had been dyed pink. This room was my worst nightmare! As quickly as I could whilst trying to be as quiet as possible I walked down the stairs. Unfortunately they were all sitting in the living room holding Angels teddy in they're hands studying it. "yo!" I shouted and they looked at me "who said you could touch my baby's teddy?"

"sorry Max we were just trying to figure it out. How is it made?" asked Esme kindly

"well its a crisp wrapper covered in the flocks feathers, I know it sounds stupid but when Angel looses her teddy in the middle of a forest and wont sleep without some kind of teddy thing a girls got to do what a girls got to do." as I spoke Esme had been taking slow cautious steps towards me but as soon as she got within arms distance I took a step back and went right into a trap. I twisted my head and there was Emmett holding me. He was holding me in a cage like position.

"look Esme I think I caught a birdy" boasted Emmett I took a deep breath and involuntarily I felt a wave of calmness wash over me I welcomed it I was hardly ever calm! I was either worried, angry or scared. Maybe even 1 once a month I was happy. But I was never, ever calm. I let myself become calm, become at one with the world. I got so calm I almost fall asleep but when I tried to get into a comfortable position I remembered where I was. With whom I was with and suddenly I was wide awake, fearing for my life. "whoa there little birdy come on calm down!" Emmett spoke

"we don't want to hut you Max but we need to talk, we would like to welcome you and your Flock into our family but I understand that there is things you want to know about us, and there are things we would like to know about you. So would you sit and talk with us?" asked Carlisle

"i will under certain conditions 1) I am to sit here alone. 2) I am closer to the door. 3) you stay in front of me at all times so that I can see you. 4) no sudden movements. 5) none of that fake calm one of you used on me earlier. Okay?"

"done. Emmett let go of Max and go and sit by Rosalie" Esme ordered and I couldnt help laugh at the fact that a giant of a man listened to a little lady like that.

"whats so funny?" asked Emmett

"its just that your so big and muscley and you listen to a little lady the way you do, it reminds me of-" I cut myself off before I said too much.

Bring it on, ive taken way more than a chat with someone I didnt know, someone whose dangerous

A/N who should Max end up with? Fang? Iggy? Edward? Jacob? Sam? Seth?

Also I may bring Harry Potter in at the end... so she could end up with Harry? Ron?... vote either in private message or as a review...please? id really like to know!

If I get 10 reviews by the end of the week I will update quicker! But if not I'll just update normal speed... xx


	6. exchanging stories

_**Adoption chapter 5**_

_exchanging stories..._

_A/n I didn't get any reviews for my last 2 chapters which is fine but I still don't know who you want Max to end up with! If I knew how I'd set up a vote but I have no Idea how to, I might look it up, so check my profile and vote...please? ***insert Bambi eyes***_

_sorry I took so long to update but I did write this story out about 5 times to get It to the place I wanted it to be..._

"we don't want to hut you Max but we need to talk, we would like to welcome you and your Flock into our family but I understand that there is things you want to know about us, and there are things we would like to know about you. So would you sit and talk with us?" asked Carlisle

"I will under certain conditions 1) I am to sit here alone. 2) I am closer to the door. 3) you stay in front of me at all times so that I can see you. 4) no sudden movements. 5) none of that fake calm one of you used on me earlier. Okay?"

"done. Emmett let go of Max and go and sit by Rosalie" Esme ordered and I couldn't help laugh at the fact that a giant of a man listened to a little lady like that.

"what's so funny?" asked Emmett

"its just that your so big and muscley and you listen to a little lady the way you do, it reminds me of-" I cut myself off before I said too much.

_Bring it on, ive taken way more than a chat with someone I didn't know, someone whose dangerous _

"_Max as you heard we are indeed Vampires, but we're different. We like to call ourselves vegetarians, we only eat animals blood we think it makes us less of a monster" Carlisle started_

"_yeah that so helped calm me down, ive got animal blood in me" I muttered under my breath then realised everyone around me could hear "shit" ._

"_pardon? You have animal blood?" asked Jasper he sniffed "that true, she smells gorgeous, like a hawk (A/N the flock have 57% hawk blood and 43% human blood, it fits better with the story...) how is that possible?"_

"_look you said you'd tell us about your past, but mine is haunted with memories of a place and people I don't even want to think about let alone speak about! Just please, maybe I'll tell you later but right now its too soon. I barely know you I cant just pour my heart out. I will tell you important things like names. Our names are not actually 'experiment 001' 'experiment 002' and so on but the people we grew up with named us that because it was easier to remember. So could you please go on with your story."_

"_I'll tell you long story short, if you don't mind me telling her your stories?" Carlisle spoke first to Max and then at his family who each shook there heads at his question "okay then : __I was the son of an Anglican pastor, born in 1640s London, England, during a time of religious upheaval. my father and other pastors would hunt down creatures such as witches, werewolves, and vampires, often mistaking humans for them. As my father got older, I was put in charge. One night, I was attacked by a vampire and left to die on the streets. Knowing I would not be accepted by society, I hid himself and silently went through the painful transformation, emerging as a vampire. Horrified, I tried various methods of killing myself, but nothing worked due to my power. One night, I could endure hunger no longer and fed on a group of passing deer. Subsequently realizing that I did not have to live off humans, I set out to perfect his resistance to blood lust and become a doctor. _

_For a short time, I lived with the Volturi, the vampire police of sorts, though I eventually left and travelled to the New World. While treating patients with the Spanish Influenza, I met a woman who begged him to do whatever he could to save her son, Edward. Out of loneliness, I transformed him into a vampire and Edward became my companion. Soon after, in 1921, I moved to Wisconsin where I treated Esme, after a failed suicide attempt brought on by the loss of her infant son. I felt compelled to save her life and turned her into a vampire, subsequently falling in love with her, and marrying her later on. I then transformed Rosalie Hale, a young woman who was almost killed by her drunken fiancé and his friends in Rochester, New York, and left in the street to die. Later, while hunting, Rosalie found a young man named Emmett who had been mauled by a bear, and carried him over 100 miles to me. I then changed Emmett, since Rosalie was unwilling to do it herself for fear of blood lust overwhelming her. After I had changed Emmett, me and my family moved to Homogamy, Washington, where we made a treaty with the Quilter Native American tribe, that the Quileutes would leave us alone if we did not ever bite any humans or trespass on their land. we agreed to this treaty, and lived in relative peace until we had to move on. After we left Forks, Alice and Jasper joined my family as well, having found me on their own." _

"_wow, you guys really are a bunch of misfits" I breathed " but then again so are we. Could you give me a minute, I think the flock need to come down their probably having heart attacks" I stood and backed away up until I was by the door then I turned and ran out I cried our all clear call which was sort of like a owls and a robins cry mixed. It sounded odd and would not attract any attention from birds or otherwise. Suddenly 5 bird kids dropped out of the sky looking relieved _

"_MAX!" exclaimed Gazzy as he run over to me "you took soo long to call us, Fang was freaking out!" _

"_well im fine" I said then lowered my voice and stage whispered, knowing the cullens could hear me " I could have taken them on any day" then I winked _

"_Mama did you find my doll?" asked Angel I pulled the doll out of my pocket where I had stashed it during Carlisle's story "YAY! Abbie is okay!" she exclaimed then went on and on about it_

"_Carlisle I know you probably don't want to but is there any chance you could repeat that story so they can hear?" I asked _

"_of course, come inside and sit down and we'll have a go again shall we?" replied Carlisle before walking inside and we followed. Once we were all seated he told the story again and we all listened, there was something in his voice that always made you want to listen. He could be telling me he just killed my family and I would still be transfixed..._

"_ZOMG, so you don't want to kill us?" asked Nudge_

"_of course not dear one, we only drink from animals" said Carlisle and me and Fang visibly shuddered "anything wrong Max?"_

"_um no..." everyone was staring at me "we ll we are half bird like I told you earlier!" _

"_how is that possible? is it natural? it cant be! Birds and humans cant-" Jasper shut off Alice before she said anything inappropriate in front of the children_

"_we were made in a lab..." I spoke looking at my nails then I raised my chin and looked defiantly at them "would you like to hear some of the story?" they nodded so I spoke _

"_before I was born my mother was struggling for money and when she was approached by 'itex' . They offered her quite a lot of money if she would donate an egg. They fertilized the egg and added some hawk DNA into the mix and I was born they call me 'experiment 001' but the few select people get to call me 'Maximum Ride'. Next came Fang" I looked at Fang and he gave me the slightest of all nods "they told his mother he died just after birth, it was a lie he was healthy as can be. __They added him to my room, he was in the cage next to mine, and named him 'experiment 002', but we call him Fang. Then Iggy came, they stole him from the hospital, and he became 'experiment 003'. then Nudge who 'died' she took the cage across from Fang. And Angel and Gazzy came last when they're parents sold them to 'itex' when they were short on dough...wait where's Total?" I heard a slight mumbling and turned Total was sitting there mumbling in his sleep " that's experiment 010, Total, our very own walking, talking dog"_

"_wow! That is one hell of story" spoke Emmett._

"_it was thanks to these sick and twisted bastards at the school, that we have wings, have a sense of direction, rapture eyesight and hearing, we can breath under water, we can also fly faster than any other bird or plane._

_Angel can read and control minds, she can also communicate with fish._

_Gazzy can make a natural stink bomb and mimic any sound he hears._

_Nudge can attract metal, and hack into any computer._

_Iggy is blind but can see on white backgrounds, he can also feel colours, and is a full time pyromaniac._

_Fang can become invisible, and create illusions._

_I can run at an inhuman speed, catch fire, and I have inhuman strength.." I felt as if it was wrong to be telling them this but it had to be done, it was only fair_

"_is it just me or does your life sound like the most interesting science fiction film ever!" exclaimed Emmett_

"_well to be honest it is science but is no way fiction" I spoke, then regretted it because again all eyes were on me, I took a deep breath and looked out of the window "sometimes I want to thank those scientists for what they have given to me, I have an amazing family who I hope will stick by me through everything, we have powers that make us borderline invincible. No matter where we are in the world be it on ground, in the air or below water, we belong. We are the only creatures on earth who can actually say 'I can walk on ground without a contraption, I can swim under water without a contraption, I can fly in the sky without a contraption. Its a blessing and a curse. The only thing I would change was why we got these powers. And what we are supposed to do with them."_

"_what are you supposed to do?" asked Carlisle_

"_we are the ultimate race, we are supposed to wipe out all humans and create a world where only people like us can survive, people who are freaks, people who were created for this reason. But it wont happen! I wont let it ! Not one person in my flock would turn they're backs on anyone. Not one of us will let this happen, __that's why ive got to save the world. Just not the way they expected me to. Not the way I was created to do so. I've got to save the world from myself..."_

_A/N and that is my chapter, so you like it?_


	7. the plan

_**Adoption chapter 6**_

_small details_

_so after the chat with the Cullen's they decided to 'adopt' us, we knew they could help keep us safe if need be so we stayed. We shared a room at first, which was fine that's the way we like it best... so that's what we did. There were two beds. One for the girls, me Angel and Nudge, and one for the boys, Gazzy Iggy and Fang. Because of the way we were adopted we had to hide, until we moved and we're moving to Forks Washington in two years, when Dr and Mrs Cullen's adopted 'children' have finished school. so life will be boring up until then, so we get to go out in town, this could be a good thing and a bad thing. _

_Pros:_

_we get to be acknowledged _

we get to annoy all the people in town

no more being cooped up (this claustrophobia is really doing my head in!)

cons:

we have to go to school (not evil, just normal)

Nudge has access to a mall (yikes!)

Nudge has said that considering we have to look acceptable so she is dressing us (double yikes!)

I do have a few rules that I have forced Nudge to follow:

no skirts

no crop tops

no heels

no pink

no makeup

no messing with my hair

and im sure everyone else has given her rules too...

About school, me Iggy and Fang will be in year 9 (because we look that old we're only 11, but im not complaining! THIS MEANS WE GET TO FINISH EARLER). Nudge will be in year 7 (even though she is only 9) Angel and Gazzy will be in year 4 and 6 (Gazzy could have been in year 7, but he wanted to start school with his sister.

Me and Iggy are in every single class together so I can show him around, and Fang is in almost every class with us. We had our timetables early so we could learn the stuff we needed to.

I cant wait (please, please note the sarcasm)

I forgot to mention my BIGGEST con – IT CONSTANTLY RAINS IN FORKS! and I hate rain! Some one is going to have to pay for this...


	8. meeting somenew people

_**Adoption? **_

_Chapter 7 meeting some...new people_

I am not going to bore you with the details of our move I mean who wants to hear about 13 people packing up the house and piling into cars, well I certainly wouldn't. I mean if I wanted to be bored to death I would read on of Nudges magazines (HEY!). Well its true those fashion magazines and rubbish are so boring they usually put me to sleep. So long story short Esme had left two weeks before to actually design and build the house, we then followed when she was done. We packed everything into all the cars and set off for the drive. When we arrived the house was gorgeous, it was three stories high, one entire wall was paned with glass, and the outside was painted white. It was the most gorgeous house I had ever been inside, not that I have been inside many houses before. I fell in love instantly.

We were all just relaxing as Esme, Alice Carlisle and Rose all zoomed around the house getting everything sorted. It was nice until Edward and Angels heads shot up and the both spoke the same time "we have visitors". We all moved to the door and walked out and what we saw was amazing there were 6 tall tanned and well ripped. Standing behind them there were several huge wolves all different colours, if I didn't have a weird fear of wolves I would have thought they were beautiful.

"Cullen's, I see you have introduced more bloodsuckers into your coven" spoke the tallest tan guy

"actually, I am no 'bloodsucker', do I look like a fucking bloodsucker. No offence. I mean 1) I have a beating heart. 2) why would you even think I'm a bloodsucker?" I answered looking at him coolly

"ooh sorry solid" he spoke with a slight smirk. "well what are you then?"

"I'm a human, DUH. I'm not a bloodsucker. I am normal" I spoke to him as if I was talking to a baby

"ooh what got your knickers in a twist?" he asked, pushing my buttons

"the same thing that got yours. Now if you've finished making assumptions, we" I pointed behind me "have a life, that hopefully doesn't include you." I turned then felt weird having my back to them so I turned back and saw everyone was staring at me. "what?"

"its just your attitude, reminds me of someone I used to know" he spoke

"how nice, well I'm Max, pleasure to meet you" I replied sarcasm dripping from my voice

"oh well_ Max, im Sam" he spoke either totally oblivious to my sarcasm, or choosing to ignore it._

"_you going to introduce me to those?" I asked and pointed behind him_

"_well, Jacob, Seth, Brady, Colin, Paul meet Max. are you going to introduce me to those?" he pointed towards the Flock. I huffed_

"_Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel this is Sam, Jacob, Seth, Brady, Colin, Paul." I spoke bored._

"_you have some weird names, how did you get them?" asked Jacob_

"_that's a bit personal isn't it?" I asked looking at my nails instead of him, I just wanted them to go, but couldn't turn my back on them, it freaked me out. Gave me this paranoia feeling, as if they were going to pounce. I didn't like it._

"_well yes I suppose they are, but im just curious" answered Jacob_

"_fine. When you grow up on the run from...abusive parents, you have to change your names a little, and well we didn't have real named in the first place." I answered_

"_what do you mean you didn't have real names in the first place?" asked Seth_

"_well if you listen to what our parents called us, I am one, Fang is two, Iggy is three, Nudge is four, Gazzy is five, and Angel is six. We decided we didn't like being called numbers so we changed our names. Happy now?" I asked still studying my nails, I decided that I would do some quick thinking and change our history,_

"_well your life seems quite troubled." spoke Seth_

"_you don't know the half of it" spoke Nudge from behind me and I turned and gave her my warning look "sorry Max just sorta slipped out, I didn't mean to do it"I smiled at her and she grinned back then motioned as if she was securing her lips shut._

"_right well, why did you come over anyway" asked Edward suddenly speaking up as if broken from a trance._

"_we came to make sure you remembered the treaty" spoke up Jacob_

"_of course we are, cant forget something like that, if we forgot anything at all." spoke Jasper_

"_wait, wait. What is the treaty?" I asked genuinely confused_

_it was Emmett who spoke up "we can stay in Forks and not get attacked by those" he pointed behind the men and at the wolves. " if we do not go on the quiluete lands, do not bite a human. If we do" he dragged a finger across his neck_

"_that's a really good idea, I wonder if treaties like that would work on our 'father', guys?" I asked the Flock jokingly_

"_ooh yeah because he would obey them" spoke Iggy_

"_like it would make a difference, he would just send some random...investigator to capture us" Nudge joined in_

_then we all broke out laughing, genuine laughter, that's why I love my family._

"_well, im leaving now see you around" spoke Sam and the rest of the boys turned and walked away_

"_bye! Cant wait to see you again" I shouted after them my voice dripping with false sweetness. I turned back to Edward "so what's the deal with them? Why do they smell like wolf? And who were the wolves behind them?" _

"_its not my place to tell. You would have to ask them." he replied_

"_OMG! Edward did you just think what I thought you did?" Angel asked looking at him with wide eyes_

"_ummmm...no?" he said but instantly we all knew he was lying_

"_what did he think baby?" I asked her_

_she turned to me, glanced at Edward nodded her head then turned back to me "when you asked Edward the question, the first thing he thought was 'those wolves would kill me just for telling them' so at first I thought he was talking about the wolves behind the men but the next thought totally confused me. He thought 'ever since Sam became pack leader those werewolves keep getting worse and worse, all up in our faces...' what does he mean mummy Max?" spoke Angel_

"_well if it means what I think it means those boys were a pack of werewolves, and they turn into the wolves that were behind them." I answered, we all just looked at each other until I heard a growl coming from behind me and as I turned there was a pitch black wolf there flanked by a sandy wolf and a russet one. I stood there and watched them without flinching then without realising what I was doing I had walked up to the russet wolf and started smoothing his nose, "are you Jacob?" I asked. I don't know why but something was telling me that he was indeed Jacob... he whimpered as I smoothed him. It was kind of cute_

"_that's Jacob Mummy Max but how did you know?" asked Angel from behind me_

"_I..I...I don't know baby but something deep inside of me told me this was Jacob, im guessing the black one is Sam and I think the other one may be Seth?" I asked her_

"_WOW! Mummy Max that's completely right! You sure you don't know how?" _

"_im sure I don't know baby, now Sam what brings you back into our lovely house?" I asked him_

"_he said 'that humans are not aloud to know about they're existence so they have to kill us all, including the Cullen's'" spoke Angel before running at me and pulling me away from Jacob ad jumping into my arms and crying_

"_well its lucky we are not human then isn't it?" I asked her "and im pretty sure if we use...our special-ness we could fly away from here and never look back, as if these puny little wolves could hurt us after even Ari couldn't! Silly billy!" I reassured her and she stopped crying and smiled a watery smile at me_

"_he's asking 'why did you lie about being human? how are you not human?" she spoke whilst hiccuping which is hilarious_

"_well I didn't lie Per Se we are human, 43% human actually" I told the wolves_

"_'43% human? What else are you? And ho is that possible?'" Angel spoke for Sam, Seth or Jacob_

"_we" I motioned at the whole flock "are 43% human and 57% avian" I explained_

"_prove it" Angel spoke with a look of dislike on her face_

"_fine" I said motioned for everyone to take a few steps then had a better idea "wait here" I said as I dashed inside and upstairs and climbed to the roof I stood at the top before I jumped just as I was about to hit the floor I pulled my wings out, it felt so good to have them out again and to feel the pure pleasure of flying again. I enjoyed the pleasure before the wolf growled and jumped at me before rounding on the flock, oh no he doesn't!_

"_U and A guys!" I shouted and the flock quickly spread they're wings with Angel leaving the ground first followed by Gazzy then Nudge then Iggy then Fang. I went to swoop and attack from above as Sam jumped upwards to get us but he was tackled by Jacob, I don't know what is going on here but I know Jacob could become a really good friend, if he played his cards right. He stood with his back to us growling at his own friends to protect us, and then something surprised me. The wolves backed down looking upset and Edward looked shocked what surprised me was when Angel looked at Jacob_

"_you imprinted on my mummy?" I don't know what it meant but Angel and the Cullen's seemed to as every one of them rushed outside..._

_Sorry spent so long updating but I had total writers block, I had no idea of where to go next! Sorry xx_


	9. what the hell

_**Adoption? Chapter 8**_

_**oh no you don't**_

_**I know you must hate me. Another cliffhanger in the last chapter but I didn't know how else to end it... at least you didn't have to wait too long. I hope you don't mind what I have decided to do with this chapter but you know I thought it would be sweet, so read on my fellow readers and enjoy the written masterpiece**_

_**im joking just have fun reading...**_

"_what did she just say? Edward is it true?" asked Rosalie absolutely livid. Well as far as I could tell_

"_yes, Jacob has imprinted on Max" replied Edward looking at Jacob with interest, before Rosalie pounced. Before she had the chance to hit him though something in my body told me I had to save him, so I did I dive bombed at 400 mph and landed in-between them._

"_do you have to fight? I don't even know what's going on here and your fighting because Jacob imprinted on me, whatever that means!" I spoke almost growling at everyone_

"_why don't we go inside and we can explain what happened to you?" inquired Carlisle, before looking at the wolves " you had best come too, this concerns you, especially Jacob"_

"_the mutts are going to change and put some clothes on, they will be in shortly" spoke Edward as we walked into the house._

"_that's not nice you know?" I told him and filled him in when he looked confused " the names you call each other, its rude! I know vampires and wolves are as opposite as cats and mice but why?" they all stared at me and I looked pointedly at the door. we all sat looking the door waiting for Jacob...and Sam and Seth to come inside. I hate to say it- I really really do- but while waiting for Jacob I was ill at ease, until Jasper stepped in, but it wasn't perfect. Until Jacob walked in and everything was fine then._

_As soon as they were inside, before they had even had a chance to sit down " will one of you tell me what the hell is going on here?" I blurted_

_Jacob answered my question before I had finished as if he knew what I was going to say"well you know how we told you that we're wolves," he waited and I nodded he continued " well us wolves when we...find the person who was made for us, or we were made for them, they imprint on you. The best way to explain it was if I explained how I felt the first moment I laid eyes on you, or at leas __**really**__ looked at you" he took a deep breath and looked at me with eyes full of love and devotion before he continued " when I looked at you everything inside me came undone all the lines that held me to my life were sliced apart in swift cuts, like clipping the strings to a bunch of balloons. Everything that made me who I was – my love for my father, my loyalty to the pack, __the love for my sisters, my hatred for my enemies, my home, my name, my self- disconnected from me in that second -snip, snip, snip- and floated into space I was left drifting. A new string held me where I was. Not one string, but a million. Not strings, but steel cables. A million steel cables tying me to one thing – the centre of the universe, the centre of my universe. You Max, I'd give up everything to be with you." he looked at me hopefully as he finished_

"_okay got to admit that is really sweet and something out of a romance novel, but I'm eleven im not ready for this" I spoke aloud looking right at him_

"_don't worry I can be anything you want – protector, brother, best friend, boyfriend – the only thing I __**cant**__ do is stay away from you for too long" as he spook he looked at me tenderly before walking swiftly over to me and taking my had as if it would break in his hand, I looked down at our hands and felt two major emotions- the first being confusion for his love for me and the second being anger, I come to this town and already someone thinks they can claim me? I felt myself shaking, I stood ripping my hand out of Jacobs, and turned to Fang._

"_your in charge, I will be back soon" I muttered knowing everyone in the room could hear me no matter how low I spoke, and moved towards the door someone grabbed my wrist " I wouldn't so that if I was you ask Edward" before ripping my hand free a second time and walking out the door._

_Jacobs POV_

_As soon as we were inside, before we had even had a chance to sit down " will one of you tell me what the hell is going on here?" Max blurted_

_I answered her question before she had finished I knew what she was going to say"well you know how we told you that we're wolves," I waited and she nodded so I continued " well us wolves when we...find the person who was made for us, or we were made for them, they imprint on you. The best way to explain it was if I explained how I felt the first moment I laid eyes on you, or at leas __**really**__ looked at you" I took a deep breath and looked at her with eyes full of love and devotion before I continued " when I looked at you everything inside me came undone all the lines that held me to my life were sliced apart in swift cuts, like clipping the strings to a bunch of balloons. Everything that made me who I was – my love for my father, my loyalty to the pack, the love for my sisters, my hatred for my enemies, my home, my name, my self- disconnected from me in that second -snip, snip, snip- and floated into space I was left drifting. A new string held me where I was. Not one string, but a million. Not strings, but steel cables. A million steel cables tying me to one thing – the centre of the universe, the centre of my universe. You Max, I'd give up everything to be with you." I looked at her hopefully as I finished_

"_okay got to admit that is really sweet and something out of a romance novel, but I'm eleven im not ready for this" she spoke aloud looking right at me, and I felt so stupid so I quickly continued _

"_don't worry I can be anything you want – protector, brother, best friend, boyfriend – the only thing I __**cant**__ do is stay away from you for too long" as I spook I looked at her tenderly before __walking swiftly over to her and taking her hand as if it would break in my hand, I knew It couldn't but I couldn't help it. She looked down at our hands, suddenly she was shaking violently just like me and the pack do before shifting, I looked at Sam and Seth and saw confusion on their faces as im sure was on mine._

_She turned to the dark haired one, Fang I think "your in charge, I will be back soon" she muttered knowing everyone in the room could hear her no matter how low she spoke, and moved towards the door I grabbed her wrist and was just about to beg her to stay " I wouldn't so that if I was you ask Edward" before ripping her hand free from mine a second time and walking out the door._

_I stood completely shell-shocked I was about to walk out the door, "don't mate, she'll rip you're head off if you do. Just giver her sometime to cool off, she will come back and she will be rational." spoke the older blonde one Iggy I think_

"_by the way, im Angel" said the youngest one she had blonde hair and bright piercing blue eyes she couldn't have been any older than seven. " and im five, this is Gazzy he's seven" she pointed to the youngest male boy with the same blonde hair and piercing eyes. "that's Nudge she is nine" she pointed at the girl who had a dark skin tone and brown hair to match " this is Iggy he is eleven" the tallest boy with strawberry blonde hair "and Fang he is also eleven" the tall (though not as tall as Iggy,) and dark one "don't worry we are designed to look older than what we really are, I mean, you do you convince regular normal people you are old enough to live alone if you look between the ages of five and eleven. News flash it is not going to happen." she seemed to be reading my thoughts " I know I have a very high vocabulary for a five year old when I was one I could speak almost perfectly, although not long words. And of course I can! I'm reading your mind silly" she looked at me like I was crazy. I looked back _

_suddenly there was a bone rattling scream, I knew at once it was Max and was about to run and help her when the whole flock shook they're heads in unison, gotta admit it was kind of creepy "she is not in trouble, she is just expressing her anger" Fang told me looking out the window. I sat back down and blacked out everything, listening for her voice so I could hear it, I was starting to feel wrong for not being with her._

"_do you feel like something is wrong inside of you when you are away from Emily?" I asked Sam_

"_I do even if she is in another room I feel as if ive lost her or lost a part of me.."_

_Max POV_

_I ran, and I can run quite fast but I didn't go too far stayed quite close in case something bad happened and the flock needed me. I let out and angered scream and I know it was quite loud it shook the trees surrounding me. I ran up to the nearest tree and punched until all the anger had left my body. This took about three hours,I know because by the time I had finished I had punched down four or five oaks and the sun had set. When I finished I realised that I had mangled my hands, they were all bloody and all my knuckled were out of plat my wrists were pointing oddly and I couldn't move my fingers. Better go back before people worry, with each step I took my arms were in agony so I ran and jumped into the air, unfurled my wings and let the pain slide into pleasure as I flew, I love flying it is always so peaceful. You know except when you are flying for your lives from a few a few hundred erasers, which luckily I was not this time. I made it back to the Cullen house- our house- and kicked the door not enough to break it but enough to let them know I couldn't get in. Rosalie opened the door and caught sight of my hands "what the Hell have you being doing Maximum Ride?" she asked looking at me sternly "never mind! Carlisle have you got a minute we have got a slight problem?" she asked, I walked past her and into the house everyone's eyes zeroed in on my hands_

"_what the hell have you been doing?!" asked Jacob, Alice, Sam, Seth,Fang, Iggy, Angel, and Jasper in unison, creepy_

"_you should see the other...thing involved- things, there were four or five of the/" I spoke hoping to ease the tension in the room_

"_four or five what?" was the general reply_

"_ummmmm...trees" I replied _

"_Max," Iggy groaned " I thought you would have learned since the salt time"_

"_yeah? And? Desperate times call for desperate measures! Who else am I supposed to take this anger out on. I'm sure none of you would be happy if I took it out on you!" to my answer there was a chorus of 'hell no's and 'no thank you' and just a general shaking of the heads "exactly"_

"_are you okay mummy?" asked Angel Jacob looked at me total confusion on his face, could totally uderstamd I was elen and had a five year old calling me mummy_

"_of course mymmy is fine, you know me baby, it takes a lot to hurt me." I look at Jacob and mouthed 'later'_

"_Max we are going to have to reset the bones, they seem to be healing back into the wrong places." spoke Carlisle he motioned for me to follow him up to his office and I did, nothing really to explain there , I know I made no sound of pain as he broke and re-set the bones because I bit right through my lip_

_A/N quite a long chapter I know, what did you think?_


	10. visiting the res

_**Adoption?**_

Chapter 9 visiting the reservation

a/n I am so sorry! I wrote the last two chapters without reading the reviews, how stupid of me! I know that some of you like the idea of Sam and Max but Sam has imprinted on Emily and I quite like that coupling. I wont put Seth with Max because I have plans for him, same goes for Fang. I decided I am definitely putting Harry Potter in this and don't worry there will be something between Harry and Max but I just think that Max and Jacob were amazing couple! If you really want I can do a spin off when im done with this and make her end with someone else? I will take a while because I have decided that this story will have three parts – Max in Forks with the Cullen and the Pack, Max in Hogwarts, and the battle of Hogwarts and the future. I don't know I long each part will be but I'm hoping for over all 70 or 80 chapters. Though I may not make it that far. Again im so so so so sorry, but onwards into the land of Forks and its creepy inhabitants

So Carlisle had fixed my hands up pretty good and two days later they are working well! Jacob invited me to meet his family meaning his father – Billy, his sister- Rachel (he has two sisters, twins actually, but Rebecca is in Hawaii with her husband and children) and the pack – Leah, Seth (who ive already met) Sam, (already met, obviously), Colin, Brady, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, - and some others. I'm so nervous, I mean I know Jacob will be by my side no matter what I do, but what about his family. No turning back now Jacob will be picking me up in half an hour, im going wolf back riding to the res, I am quite excited actually.

Okay riding on Jacobs back was almost as exhilarating as flying! I loved it, I told him I'd take him flying one day but I think hes scared that I will drop him..

We reached the line where the cullens cant cross, cant think of the name – oh yeah its the treaty line-duh(!) in like ten minutes Jacob dropped me off his back and went to change. In the distance I could see a group of people (and wolves). Jacob came back in human form and fully dressed grabbed my hand and dragged me off in the direction of the group and were met by the pack, the whole pack, and Billy and Rachel, there was 13 including two people Jacob hasn't spoken about. Jacob walked up to the man in the wheel chair, "hi Dad nice to see you" okay so this was Billy "Everyone this is Max, my imprint, why don't you change and meet us back at the house?" He spoke directly at the wolves, they stalked off into the woods and Billy and Rachel went to the car assuming that Jacob would shift and run us there.

"can I take you flying?" I asked him when we were alone. He gently shook his head. I knew exactly how to get him, all I had to do was stick out my bottom lip and flutter my eyebrows. Not something I did often but in cases like this I had to. He slowly nodded his head

"But if you drop me, look out!" he fake warned

"Don't worry, if I can know Emmett to the floor I can hold you up" I reassured him

"You knocked Emmett Cullen to the ground?" he asked unbelievingly. I nodded my head

"right I will have to get up then grab you on my way past. Would you rather my hold your hands or hold you bridal style?" I asked seriously

"whichever is easiest for you." was all he replied

I nodded my head. "Raise your arms up and hold them so I can grab them." I ordered, he complied

I took 30 steps backwards and sprinted forwards taking off on my tenth step and grabbing his hands as I flew over him "hold on tight" was all I said as I sped up to maximum speed which was 700 miles per hour, it took us like 0.8 seconds to get to Jacobs home, "can I drop you here?" I asked and he looked down saw he was only about 10 feet off the ground nodded so I let go before I shot up into the air and dive-bombed at 750 miles an hour(if im going downwards I can go faster). And opened my wings out last second, landed and tucked them in and looked at Jacob. He was looking at me with a face of both horror and enjoyment. Thats when we heard a howl of urgency coming from the woods right next to where we had landed, before I could blink Jacob was standing directly in front of me looking at the forest when a snarl broke through his lips. "what's going on?" I asked seriously before we were surrounded by 6 wolves, and I still don't like wolves so I got into a fighting stance and growled my own growl.

"these" he pointed at the wolves " think you are a threat, but Sam will be here soon and you will be safe"

"ha!" I laughed , he gave a me a weird look "just something like this happening before except there were about 200 wolfish things after me, well me and my family. And guess wheat I made it out alive. I wouldn't need you and Sam to protect me against these wolves. I can protect myself and I don't need you to stand up for me either. So scooch over" I made a shooing motion with my hands, and he reluctantly took a step to the side. " no what is your problem?" I asked the wolves none of them answered me so I sat down. With a smirk on my face

"what are you doing?" hissed Jacob looking at me with confusion written on his face.

"you imprinted on me yeah?" I asked him and he nodded so I leaned back against his legs. " then there are three reasons I can get out of here okay. Wanna hear them?" I asked him he and all the other wolves nodded "here they are:

experience- ive fought wolves before. Sometimes by the hundred

speed I could get away from here in 0.8 seconds if I wanted to

you imprinted on me. I didn't think they could hurt a pack members imprint.

So they couldn't hurt me. Unless I wanted them to"

"what do you mean 'unless you want them to?'" he asked

"well when me and my family – Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel – were in The School" I involuntarily shuddered "I used to goad the White-coats to come after me and to leave my family alone, they used me to test the strength, speed, accuracy vision and hearing of the Erasers " another involuntary shudder. "if they caught me, I would get punished. I got bit look" I lifted up my shirt and showed him the multiple bite marks. " I was shot. A lot" I lifted up the back of my shirt and lining my back there were 14" scars, clearly made by a bullet "there were some other punishments- no food or drink, poison, shocks, beatings and so on. But it was all worth it if it meant stopping my family getting hurt I would do it immediately. Whatever it took, as long as they are safe."

"but what about you? I mean bullet hurt. That bite looks nasty." he asked pain visible in his eyes "and anything, even leaving the person you were made for?"

"I don't matter a good leader always puts the troops first not his or her self. I've done it since I was … well as far back as I can remember any way, and I cant stop now. If we were threatened and I had to leave, I would have to put their lives before my own. It would hurt but I mean, im no stranger to pain. And im strong I mean I knocked Emmett Cullen to the ground and I carried you over 3 miles. I mean it only took 0.8 seconds to get here, but still..." I spoke, if I was normal I would have been in tears. But crying gets you no where.

"you are an amazing girl. I don't know many girls, apart from Leah, who would put their one lives on hold, or even on the line for anyone else." then he pulled me in tight for a hug


	11. metting new and exciting people

_**Adoption?**_

_Chapter 10_

_my friend says the last chapter was a cliffhanger if anyone else agrees then I am sooo sorry, I just thought I t had to end there, before all hell breaks loose... read on?.._

"_you are an amazing girl. I don't know many girls, apart from Leah, who would put their one lives on hold, or even on the line for anyone else." then he pulled me in tight for a hug_

"_sometimes, you just got to, I mean living on the run includes sacrifice. Being kept in dog cages- the little ones that go in cars sometimes- includes sacrifice. I wouldn't be who I am today if I had grown up...normal, I wouldn't even be here. Id be in a nice family house with parents. But im glad im not." I replied I mean duh(!) _

"_you are glad you aren't normal?" asked the only girl, im guessing she is Leah, huh? Didn't even see them shift. Oh well, they are not too much of a threat_

"_Leah!" exclaimed Jacob looking at me as if he was expecting me to crumble_

"_ummm yeah? I mean if I was normal I wouldn't be who I am, I would have never met my family, the cullens, Jacob or you guys. It took a lot, and I mean a lot, of pain to get here but now I am here there is no turning back. And I would much rather it be me who is like this rather than imagining someone else going through this." I spoke carefully choosing my words right._

"_well I suppose you are right. But I mean did I really see wings?" she asked obviously wanting to change the subject_

"_yeah, me and my whole family have them,wed be dead without them. Wanna see?" I asked with caution_

"_hell yeah!" answered someone else, I didn't recognise._

"_O-okay" and I slowly pushed them out, bit by bit until they were all out all 13 foot, I have a large wingspan. Well to hold something that weighs this much you would have to have a large wingspan. Suddenly a big hand was coming at my wing and without thinking I swung around kicked the hand away, I heard a crack, and brought my wings in the same time_

"_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" shouted the owner of the hand, I had clearly snapped his wrist_

"_Paul!" exclaimed Jacob_

"_look, Paul, im so sorry about your hand okay. I'm just paranoid the last person who touched my wings-" I broke off shuddering slightly "lets just say that's an experience I do not want to relive.." I trailed off_

"_I am so sorry for-" Jacob started but didn't finish before I cut him off_

"_don't apologize for them, I mean its not everyday you meet a freak like me" he looked like he was about to interrupt but I held my hand up "trust me, that's what I am. A freak and proud. Also if I have a problem I will take it up with them. Okay?"_

"_yes ma-am" he fake saluted and I giggled, I mean me Maximum Ride giggled. I shook my head and stared at him "what?"_

"_I don't usually... laugh. I guess that was sort of a first." I replied_

"_you don't laugh?" asked Billy. Funny I hadn't even heard him pull up_

"_when you have heard what we have about her life. You will understand" spoke Jacob the same time I took three steps back "what's wrong?" he asked looking confused_

"_you!" I pointed an accusatory finger in his direction " are messing me up!" I exclaimed "I didn't hear the pack changing when we were talking. I didn't hear Billy pull up! I have immaculate hearing. Listen.. can you hear that rabbit burrowing about 3 feet below us?" I asked _

"_nope cant hear a thing." spoke Jacob looking confused and a little sheepish_

"_well I can, but if I take one step closer to you, I cant!" I exclaimed running a hand through my hair "hold on a second" I pulled a phone out of my pocket and dialled Alice's number "Alice!... Put Angel on the phone!... fine please?... Thank you... hey Sweetie... yep im good... want to come and meet me?... I need your help... I will tell you when you get here...run, wont take you long... not really... please... I will raise your curfew for a week?... okay see you soon baby-girl... of course she can if she wants to... okay be here soon okay?... tell him to stay and look after the boys...of course you can... I will meet you half way?... tell him to shut up and come soon... bye angel... love you too hunny...bye...bye...bye" then I hung up. It is always like this, she wont hang up the phone_

"_so what was that all about?" Jacob asked me_

"_I invited Angel over to see if you have the same effect on her as me. And she doesn't know how to hang up the phone, now Nudge is coming soon. And I got to run and meet them" I went it turn around_

"_mummy!" exclaimed Angel and ran at me, I scooped her up and gave her a hug "we ran really, really fast! We had a race. I winned I did (A/N that winned was meant to be winned not won as she is only 5) and Fang said he is not happy with you" then she pulled a face "that's not nice" she said looking directly at Billy "mummy what's a slut mean?"_

"_okay 1st, well done on willing the race. 2nd Fang will be okay. 3rd don't say that word again okay? Its a swear word and Carlisle wont be happy with you, if you say that! 4th who said it?" I spoke slowly so it would sink in _

"_he did. The one in a wheel chair!" she said "'cause I called you mummy! He said you too young to be my mummy! But you not though are you? you are mu mummy?!" she said looking broken hearted_

"_of course I am your mummy. Why don't you and Nudge go explore the forest and see what you can find. I will call for you." Then I tapped my head "wait a second, what can you guys hear?" I asked_

"_well there is a family of bald eagles at about 290 degrees and a rabbit burrowing abut 4 miles down at about 003 degrees. Why?"_

"_Take a step towards Jacob for me Nudge" I directed, and she complied "what do you hear now?"_

"_the same. Why?" _

"_because Jacob interferers with my hearing!" I exclaimed_

"_aww don't worry Max," spoke Nudge "come on Angel I want to go make friends with some eagles!" _

"_oooooh cool! okay mummy, see you soon. Come on Nudge!" she exclaimed running off. As soon as she was gone I turned deadly._

"_I got a few things I would like to say to you. 1st I am not a slut! 2nd don't jump to conclusions I am not her biological mother!" then I turned to Jacob "look I said I would try to get along but obviously it is not working. If you want me I will be back at my house, trying to calm down. Because I am very close to exploding. Literally" (A/N bold is Max talking to Angel or Edward through her mind. Bold between the stars is when they reply) **baby? **I called out mentally **go home mummy will follow you soon. Okay? *but mummy can me an Nudge stay, we found a baby rabbit. Its so pretty!* okay baby have fun, keep in touch.**_

"_what do you mean exploding?" asked Billy "no human can explode. Duh!"_

"_no human should be able to turn into wolves but you guys can!" I countered the way he looked at me made me want to prove him wrong so I thought of a time when I literally wanted to explode. I did_

"_WHAT THE HELL!?" was the cleanest version of what came out of the pack members mouths. I imagined water pouring over my body and putting out the flames on its way down and it did._

"_see! Humans can explode, well I can anyway. I am not sure if I constitute as a human in this argument. Jacob, can I go home now?" I fluttered my eyelashes his way_

"_why cant we stay here?" asked Jacob. Trying to hold his own against me_

"_because the last person who judged me like your dad has, got 600 bolts of electricity into his eye..." I trailed off leaving the sentence hanging in the air_

"_umm... maybe it would be better if we left" Jacob mumbled looking at his father then at me then back at his father. He brightened then "I want to see if you were lying I bet you couldn't knock Emmett Cullen to the ground" he goaded_

"_oh yeah," I cocked my eyebrow "I bet I could take the both of you in a fight!"_

"_yeah well fighting Jacob doesn't count! He'd never hit you back" shouted Paul _

"_well then I bet I could take you down." I countered. This was fun. I haven't had any banter since Rosalie shouted at Emmett for picking on me._

"_oh yeah? You don't have the strength or the resilience to take me down" he said looking at my size I mean I know I am a small girl from afar but when you come close I know you can see my muscle_

"_tell that to the trees she took down" Jacob jumped in at that point "she took down 5 oak trees in like 3 hours and I don't mean just knocked them down she turned them into twigs"_

"_hey don't blame me! You made me angry. With all that imprint talk" I defended_

"_so he told you he would do anything for you, anything at all and you went to beat up some trees?" asked Leah looking taken aback_

"_well yeah, im used to having to fight for the things I want, even food" I replied "actually Jake I may stay here. Its a lot more fun arguing with Paul than it is arguing with Emmett. He wont even say anything! Not a word. Since Rosalie threatened him. Its been so boring!" I complained_

"_you had to fight for food? Asked Billy looking unbelieving _

"_yeah, being a freak I had to fight for it." I said the same time one of the pack said "she lived in a dog cage, with some evil wolf things attacking her"_

"_what?!" exclaimed Billy_

"_look Jake, you explain what you know about my life to your dad whilst I get to know the pack, sound fair? And where the hell are Sam and Seth?" I reasoned with Jacob really not wanting to explain my story again_

"_last we heard they were going to get the other imprintee's" spoke another pack member I didn't know whilst Jacob nodded and wheeled his father a few steps away. I gracefully lowered myself to the ground and motioned for the pack to follow. We ended up in a circle._

"_well considering I don't know any of you I think we should at least know names. So I am Maximum Ride" I pointed to the next man-boy "who are you?"_

"_Quil Ateara" was all he replied_

"_Embry Call" the next one answered with a slight wave_

"_Paul Lahote" said Paul umm that sounded stupid... _

"_Jared Cameron" spoke the next one smiling a nice smile_

"_Colin Littlesea" said one that looked like the youngest_

"_Brady Fuller" he also must have been younger than the rest_

"_Leah Clearwater" spoke Leah again with the stupid sentences.._

"_pleasure" was all I said "do you want me to call the rest of my family? So you could meet them all?" I asked they agreed so I sent a though out to Angel who projected it around to the rest of the flock._

"_do you need a phone?" asked Colin_

"_nah its okay, they should be here soon" then I tapped my head "umm be careful what you think when you get here Angel, the one who was here earlier, can read minds,"_

"_do the rest of you have special powers?" asked Jared intrigued_

"_yeah, but I will let them tell you."_

_at the same time the flock turned up, racing through the woods Sam and Seth pulled up with the imprintee's in tow._

"_looks like this is going to take a long time" I groaned I turned to look at Sam when my phone rung. "give me a sec" then I flipped open my phone_

"_you had better not be thinking of staying out till midnight!" screamed a pissed Alice_

"_1st off ouch! My ear and 2nd even if I did decide to stay here until midnight you couldn't stop me, even without the treaty line and 3rd why cant I?"_

"_sorry about your ear. Don't talk to me like that and its the first day of school tomorrow and you are getting up at six to get ready" she replied_

"_on second thoughts, I always thought trees were a nice place to sleep," I heard some one giggle this side of the line and the other side "I will have the kids home by ten, but no way in hell am getting up before eight. I don't care, I will sleep here." I said with a sigh "good bye Alice" then I hung up_

"_I am soo sorry about that. Where were we?" I asked turning back around to look at them but noticing they were all sitting around in a circle along with Jacob and Billy. Jacob motioned for me to come and sit on his lap like the imprintees so I went to sit the other side of the circle but decided against it halfway there and went back to him._

"_we decided to get to know each other" said Sam "I am Sam Uley"_

"_Emily young" this must be Sam's imprint_

"_Quil Ateara" _

"_im Claire!" so this was Quil's imprint_

"_Embry Call" _

"_Paul Lahote" said Paul umm that sounded stupid... _

"_Rachel Black" ooh Jacobs sister was Paul's imprint_

"_Jared Cameron"_

"_Colin Littlesea" _

"_Brady Fuller" _

"_Leah Clearwater"_

"_Seth Clearwater"_

"_Billy Black"_

"_Jacob Black"_

"_Maximum Ride"_

"_Fang"_

"_Iggy"_

"_Nudge"_

"_Gazzy"_

"_Angel"_

_and that's what we did until seven o clock that night when Claire and Angel fell asleep and we decided to go our separate ways, just for that night._

_A/N I know, its a boring chapter but it had to be done. I couldn't have her never meeting the pack... and I always thought billy was a bit judgemental, doesn't he always seem that way?_


	12. the dream that could change everything

_**Adoption?**_

_Chapter 11_

_the dream_

_A/N if you can guess who is featured in this chapter I will mention you in the next authors note. It shouldn't be too hard, I will leave plenty of clues **wink wink** **hint hint cough **review **cough**_

_so we had a lovely afternoon with the pack but at seven o clock we had to cut it short after Claire and Angel fell asleep and Gazzy wasn't far behind. Me and Fang had to carry the little ones whilst Iggy and Nudge ran alongside us._

_When we got home there was a bit of banter between me and Alice for my attitude earlier but when I said she could chose my outfit for tomorrow she squealed and ran upstairs. She really squealed.. I went to bed then but what happened next is what really creeped me out.._

_**DREAM**_

_**I was a baby, weird right? I know I was a baby because I was sitting on the lap of a man who was cooing at me, he had a smirk imprinted on his face and dark brown eyes. His hair was curly, black and reached his shoulders. He looked quite attractive, but even as that thought crossed my mind I knew it was wrong of me to think he was attractive. Sitting next to him was a woman she was beautiful, she was thin and curvy with deep brown, more like chocolate eyes. She had a round glasses and straight dirty blonde hair. I looked up as I heard a flash and saw a ragged man taking a photo. He had claw marks all over his face and was balding even though he looked young. Behind him stood a woman with auburn hair and deep emerald eyes, they were piercing. They were talking but I wasn't paying attention I was too busy looking around. Next to the woman was a man who also had round glasses and messy black hair although his was short. Between the man and woman was a baby, he couldn't have been too much older than me and also had deep piercing emerald eyes but had the messy hair of the man standing next to him. He was the image of his father but had his mothers eyes. He looked at me and giggled and I couldn't help myself I shouted with glee "HARRY!". **_

_**Then the scene shifted I was sitting in a cot next to the boy named Harry and the first woman I saw bent over me "Max, be a good girl for auntie Lily and uncle James okay? Mommy will be back soon. I love you baby girl" and I felt tears rise in my eyes but Harry hugged me tight. Which was weird because ive come to the conclusion that we are only one or two. **_

_**The scene shifted again and Lily came in crying followed by a man who was talking to her, telling her to hand over the children and he would spare her. She wouldn't give in so he pulled a stick out of his pocket and shot a green light at her, she fell to the floor with a scream and the light left her eyes. The man kicked her body aside and pointed hes wand at us, a jet of green light came right at us...**_

_**END DREAM**_

_I jerked forward and an involuntary scream came out of my mouth, suddenly I was surrounded by the flock and the cullens. _

"_Max!" shouted Edward "it was just a dream, don't worry"_

"_no...no it was far too real, Edward there's no way that was just a dream. It felt like a memory" I said trying to get the image of Lily's lifeless body out of my head._

"_mummy is right. It was too real to be a dream. It was a memory. I've seen those people. Lily, James and Harry. Cassandra and Padfoot and Moony in her dreams before, she couldn't have just made them up. I haven't seen the killer before. Mummy don't worry there is a reason."_

"_so im suddenly dreaming painful memories of people I don't even remember?" I asked_

"_yes. Now its five o clock in the morning, and you have all got school in the morning. Its time for bed" was all Alice said before she ushered everyone out of my bedroom and I heard her putting them to bed I waited until I heard that the flock asleep and got out of bed and went downstairs I entered the kitchen and was making myself a cup of hot chocolate when Alice stormed im "why aren't you sleeping?" she whisper shouted_

"_I couldn't sleep okay and If I have to get up in two hours what's the point?"_

"_fine but if your up now you have to start getting ready!" she warned_

"_what does it look like im doing im having my 'its too early to function' cocoa" then I returned to making my cocoa._

…

_Alice woke the rest of the flock at quarter to seven and as we were eating breakfast she laid out our clothes. When I went upstairs I saw a pair of tight black jeans and a dark purple tank top and light purple cardigan, it wasn't too bad but not something I would usually wear. I sighed._

…

_we were at school. We had English followed by art followed by music. The only one I paid attention to was music, that was only because we didn't do any actual work we just sung. I enjoyed it I like to sing. We went to lunch and the Cullen's sat on the table next to ours and me Fang Iggy and Nudge sat on ours I had eaten on helping was on my way back with my second helping, when a cheerleader (A/N I know there are no cheerleaders in the REAL forks but this is MY forks so what I say goes) came up to me._

"_your the new girl Max aren't you?" she asked with a smile so fake it looked like it hurt._

"_yeah" I answered looking and feeling thoroughly bored_

"_you do know how much fat is in that plate of food don't you? if you are not careful you'll be fat before you can say calories" she said with a smirk_

_I took a deep breath and flinched then I turned away from her and ran at Alice. "Alice! do I look fat to you? you have to tell me your diet. I cant be fat it would ruin my image" I knew the whole room was looking at me and the Cullen's. _

"_oh Max I know I mean you are so fat I can barely look at you!" exclaimed Alice before both tables erupted into laughter, I laughed so hard I was almost sitting on Emmett's lap_

"_Max get your fat arse off me!" exclaimed Emmett setting us off again._

_when we finally calmed down I heard the same cheerleader walk off in a huff._

_she sat down with her cheerleader friends and I heard her say "what a bitch, I mean I was only warning her about the calories, and she has to make a HUGE production out of it. What a bitch"_

_I turned deadly and turned slowly, "want to repeat that?" I asked_

"_I said 'what a bitch' and I wasn't lying, your such a bitch. Come to this school and think you own it? I own this school. I'm head cheerleader therefore, you should be begging my forgiveness. You stupid bitch"_

_I lost all logical thought and attacked. I felt Emmett wrap his arms around me. "Let. Me. Go." and I broke out of his grip and went for her but suddenly there was a wall in front of me. I looked around and saw the whole football, basketball and swimming team standing in front of the cheerleader's "fine, but she better not call me a bitch again. I wont give you time to protect her next time" then I turned on my heel and made my way to PE._


	13. my first day well most of it

Adoption chapter 13

A/N I'm so sorry I haven't updated but I have been really busy! I have a few real good -and true- excuses. 1st is that it has been hectic with Christmas and New years (happy Christmas- or holidays). 2nd is that when I finally wrote it up my brothers wiped all the memory on my laptop for fun and the 3rd is that my mum has been ill and I was spending my time worrying not writing sorry! Well here's the story..xx

A/N2 I realise I haven't specified-

Maximum Ride is known as Max Cullen

Fang Ride is known as Fred Cullen

Iggy Ride is known as Ian Cullen

Nudge Ride is known as Natalia Cullen

Gazzy Ride is known as Gareth Cullen

Angel Ride is known as Angelica Cullen

They adopted the Cullen name as it would be too weird for them to be called Ride. And if anyone was looking for them it woulf be a dead give away

Also Jacob is here and he is a wolf but Bella has not arrived yet and will be arriving soon so look out for her. Although if I go with my story plan you'll know when she is coming

Enjoy!xx

I ran to PE thinking about that bitch. I didn't even know her name but I knew I disliked her severly, I would say I hated her but that was a privelage that only the whitecoats and the erasers and other mutants that were against us. Why did I not like her. Well on my first day of school she made. A big deal of calling me a bitch in the middle of the hall and when I tried to take it further she needed help of the football swim and rugby teams. I mean come on, if you want to start a fight at least have the decency to finish it!

Only then I realized that Alice and Rosalie had followed me but they kept quiet because they knew I was thinking deeply. Which I was glad of because I was in a foul mood and would have bitten they're heads off -metaphorically obviously. I started thinking about what would have happened if Jacob had been there and my face must have changed because Alice looked at me curiously

"Thinking about Jacob?" She asked completely and utterly baffling me, how could she know?

"No! Why would I be thinking about him? I was thinking about that dumb bimbo from the hall" I spoke with a slight blush lighting my face

"Of course you are" she said with raised eyebrows, I blushed deeper "I knew it! So what were you thinking about-that concerned him?"

"I was thinking about how much better school would be if he was here!" I admitted in a rush before speeding up. But they kept pace with me teasing me until we got to the changing rooms. I went to grab my PE kit out of my bag but Alice caught my hand. I looked at her confused before she pulled another kit along with her own out of her bag and handed it to me.

"You should wear these instead of what you brought. I seen it and it looks like something you wear to bed" she told me looking revolted

"What I put a pair of baggy joggers and my 'spread your wings and fly' top! I want to wear that top!" I put my pouty face on, but it didn't work

"Go get changed" she ordered pushing me towards a cubicle. I looked at Rosalie for help but she just smiled at me and shrugged. I groaned and walked towards the nearest cubicle

I locked the door and opened the bag. Inside was a tank top saying 'forget everyone spread your wings and be beautiful' I immediately loved it. I stripped my top off and pulled that one on (A/N ps what she was wearing in the first place is halfway through the last chapter) I looked again and saw a pear of leggins and black converses, my favourite shoes. I stripped the rest of my clothes off and pulled on the leggins and converses.

I left the changing rooms and walked up to Alice.

"I love you!" I exclaimed when I saw her "you used my favourite top and made it better! And my favourite shoes, you truly are amazing!" I gushed

"I told you you'd love them!" She replied.

Before we could say anything else the boys walked up to us and circled us like sharks before Emmett and Jasper claimed they're girls, leaving me Edward Fang and Iggy looking and feeling out of place. I did and awkward balloon sign and we all burst out laughing after that the tension was gone and Jasper and Emmet finally let go of they're girls and we enjoyed the time until the teacher came.

Coach Bellend was a dick. He had a bald head and thick eyebrows. Big ears and a brown beard. He had eyes that were almost black - only Fang, or a hungry vampire beat him colourwise- and a scowl. He was wearing a plain blue polo shirt and baggy shorts, he had a pair of old scuffed trainers and black socks. If I hadn't seen scarier sight I may have been cowering like most of the other students but I had so I wasn't.

"Starting today you have a choice. There are a few subjects within PE and you have to choose one. Be careful what you choose because you will have to do it until after Christmas, maybe longer. The lists are on the wall over there. One at a time go over and sign up" as he spoke he looked at us as if sizing us up. As soon as he had finished talking he sat on a chair in the corner and pulled a phone out of his pocket. After a few minutes of eavesdropping I realized that he was phoning the other PE teachers and asking them to come down and take us out of his hands. Well something of the sort.

I soon got bored and wandered over to the billboard that housed the sign up sheets we could take; volleyball, football (A/N or soccer whatever you call it), rugby, swimming, netball, basketball, or crosscountry. I could see that Fang and Iggy were undecieded.

"Yo Fred, Ian!" I called they ran over "fancy doing cross-country with me?" I asked

"Why? Its just running around a track!" Spoke Fang

"Well I was thinking we could race" Iggy had his 'you-only-want-to-do-this-because-you-know-you-will-win' face on "we could do volleyball instead?" I asked

"Perfect" said Fang

"Well if you two are decided what choice do I have?" Asked Iggy " but I want to do basktball"

"Why don't you do that? I'm sure you could cope!" I said raising an eyebrow

"I know. I just thought that we had to stick together" he replied. I gave him my best 'when-have-i-ever-stopped-you-doing-anything-safe?' Look and he quickly signed his name

Just then Alice bounded over Cullens- minus Carlise and Esme- in tow "what did you sign up for?" She asked

"Like you don't already know" I joked "but we" I pointed at me and Fang took volleyball, what about you?" I said pointing at me and Fang.

"Rugby" said Jasper and Emmett

"Swimming" asnwered Alice and Rosalie

"Basketball" Edward and Iggy answered answered

"That's cool so we all got a variety." I replied

Just then six teachers walked in and stood in the front by Coach Bellend (that's not his real name his real name is Cellond, but it sounds kind of similar and he is a bellend so who cares?)

"Right you bunch of maggotts this is Coach Edwards" Coach Bellend said pointing towards a woman iin her mid twenties with a big, kind smile on her face. "She will be taking volleyball in the barn"

"Come one guys follow me" she encouraged sending a look that was both dissaproving and a warning at Coach Bellend. Me Fang and Iggy followed her along with about 6 girls and 5 guys. Maybe. It was a large class and most of the guys had gone for football whereas most of the girls had gone for swimming... I wonder why? Of course there were people in othe groups and guys doing swimming and even one girl doing rugby. that was just the average.

We walked into a large room with blue matts in the middile. In the middle of the blue matts wes a net, a volleyball net. We sat on the benches provided whilst Coach Edwards got prepared. She must have only been about 20? 25? It was always good to be a young teacher, you get a certain amount more of respect from the child-teenagers, I almost slipped up then. Even if it was in my head ( A/N remember they are acting as teenagers when ther are only children).

"Right class. I am miss Edwards (A/N these teachers are based on teachers at St Josephs comprehensive- my comp- but I changed the names) and as you know we are going to be playing volley ball. For today I want to do a lesson based on agility, speed, and aim. We're going to to dodge ball. I want two captains. Any volunteers?" Spoke Miss Edwards

I looked at Fang and he nodded we both, at the exact same time said "we'll do it" then looked at each other and laughed

"Well done guys, names?" She asked

"I'm Max. And that's Fred" I said pointing at Fang

"Right Max your team one, stand that side of the net. Fred, team two, stand the opposite side.". She gave directions before she walked down the bench and pointed at everyone saying 'one' or 'two'. Effectively setting them into teams.

She tore down the net and place 10 balls in the centre of the matts.

"All of you lie down on your stomach with your feet touching the edge of the matt. When I blow my whistle you are all to get up and try and to colllect the balls. After that the match begins."

We all followed orders and when she blew the whistle me and Fang stood but didn't surge forwards. Within five minutes everyone else on both teams leaving me and Fang to face each other. We gave it all we had before I managed to nail Fang with shot the exact same time his ball slapped my chest. Knocking the wind out of me.

After PE we walked out and I was stopped by the head cheerleader. I groaned.

"I would just like to tell you that if you dont want to be a asocial freak you need to know certain things. 1) we" she motioned at the other cheerleaders behind her "rule this school. So dont make a big deal out of nothing! Also-" she didnt get to finish because I let out a loud, fake, yawn.

"well i'd love to stay and listen to your shit. But I have to get home. There are certain people I have to see" I said and Alice and Emmett wolf whistled knowing I wanted to get home to see Jacob. I blushed slightly.

"excuse me?" she looked clearly taken aback

"ooh look poor little cheerleader doesnt understand english. Poor little slut" I fake whispered, so that everyone could herar, pity clear on my face. I turned to look behind me. Just to make sure the others were there and I dont know how I missed it but one minute she was standing about a foot away and next her hand had slapped my face. I retaliated quite quickly and kicked her arm away. Hard. Not enough to break any bones but hard enough to hurt her. A lot. She screamed and started crying. I grabbed her hair pulled it so she was looking at my face. "think its cool to slap the new girl?" I asked. She didnt answer so I used the hold I had on her hair to push her to the ground "didnt think so" I said with a smirk. As I turned to walk out her foot kicked out and tripped me.

Instead of falling like normal people would I used the momentum to summersault and kick her head. Again not enough to cause any permenant damage but lets just say she may need some extra makeup to cover the shiner that will be on her fore head tomorrow.

"i have a few rules of my own" I said with venom dripping off my tongue. "1) dont hit someone stronger, and faster than you. 2) dont ever hit someone whose back is turned. Now im going to go with my family and you are going to go do what ever it is that sluts do best got that?" she nodded somberly I smiled at her " nice doing buisness with you" before I turned and walked away.

We got in the car and we poicked up Gazzy and Angel. Before we went home. Straight into Carlisle-tutors-the-flock time. Wish us luck :(

A/N so what do you think? im not very good at fights. Especially when one is stronger, faster and better than the other. Review and i'll give you some home made chocolate cookies made by Dr Martinez.

Dr Mom: they're still hot. So review quickly!

me: you heard the doc. Get reviewing!

Lucee xx


	14. there is a new girl on the scene

Adoption chapter 14

A/N Okay so I have a two new polls up. Please take the time to look at them. It may seem stupid but they will have an effect on the story so please look?

There has been a slight time jump of only about three months. It felt stupid to update every stupid thing such as everyday of school. Id have you all sleeping halfway through and would loose all my wonderful reviewers.

I have just realized how I don't thank you for reviewing and would like to thank you all. Here's a batch of free cookies for everyone who has reviewed.

Onwards! My faithful readers!...

so it has been three months. Its December now and the snow has crept up on Forks and the Res so as always I was sitting close to Jacob, on his lap if you were wondering, so he could keep me warm. We have gotten closer in these last three months, we spend all the time we can with each other and when we cant be together we are texting each other and if we cant text each other then we are thinking of one and another. So yeah. At the moment we were at the reservation watching all the other wolves having a snowball fight. I kept telling Jacob to go join in but he seems content to sit here with me.

We were talking about nothing and everything when Billy rolled up to us. "Jake I need you to come to the chiefs house. His daughter has come and he wants to give her her truck now. As a coming home present. Sorry to break up your little chat show" he finished with a smile. I knew that when I was around it made him happy because I mad Jacob happy and seeing his little boy happy is all any parent wants.

"is she joining the school in the res?" I asked. My brain running a mile a minute

"no, she is going to the one in Forks. Why?" answered Billy not working on the same brain wave as me.

"she might want to at least have one person that she knows before school. Some of the girls in that school are seriously mean!" I said explaining myself

"that a good idea. You should come with us." he spoke grinning at me. I have no Idea why but I couldn't help it, it must be a black thing, whenever any of them smile I had to smile back.

"ooh what's her name? might be a bit weird if I go over to give her a welcome home present and I don't know her name"

"its Isabella Marie Swan. But be sure to call her Bella. If you want to talk to her again." Billy said with hos old man smirk. I'm not saying that because he is old but he has two smirks. One when he is saying something that he knows about people younger than him and one when he is in a childish mood. So I suppose its all good.

We all hopped into the truck that we were taking Bella and the chief. The journey didn't take long me and Jacob continued our chat as he drove. I wished he was in the back so I could cuddle with him. Now we are separated I feel really cold! As soon as we reached the chiefs house we parked and got out. Jacob helped Billy out while I looked the other direction. I know it looks rude but Billy is self conscious and doesn't really like it when I watched him so I tend to look away when he is most vulnerable to prevent him feeling useless.

Jacob leaned through the open window of the truck and beeped the horn to get the chief and his daughters attention before he came over stood behind me wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head on top of mine. We stood like that waiting for Bella and the chief, Charlie if I remember correctly, to come out.

They walked out and Bella looked really shy so I pulled myself out of Jacobs arms and walked over to her "im Max, welcome to Forks. Population of 30 humans and 6000 rain clouds" I said smiling she grinned shyly and shook my hand

"im Bella." she said. I looked behind me and saw Jacob whispering to Billy.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at her. "the one with no manners is my boyfriend Jacob and the short one is Billy" I said with a evil look on my face

" I do too have manners" exclaimed Jacob the same time Billy exclaimed "I am not short!" I couldn't help it I laughed loud and Jacob came up behind me and resumed his earlier position be fore looking at Bella

"im Jacob Black. The only young, handsome, intelligent, fit one in this town" he said with a smirk on his face. Unwrapping one arm from around my waist and holding it out to her "nice to meet you Bella" he said kissing her knuckles in a charming manner. She blushed looked at me and saw my eyes dancing with barely contained laugher. Before she shook her head and pulled her arm back.

"im Billy" spoke Billy reaching out to shake her hand "don't mind him hes like that with everyone."

"so not to sound rude but what are you doing here?" she asked

"well Bells you said you wanted a car so..." spoke Charlie for the fist time pointing towards the Chevy. "I know it may not look as good as some of the other ones you may have seen but-" he couldn't continue as Bella interrupted him

"NO WAY!" she shrieked when she saw it "its gorgeous" she said running to it.

After she had looked over every inch of the car she turned to Billy and her father who were standing a little way away from me and Jacob and thanked them profusely. She then walked over to us. "so will I see you in school tomorrow?" she asked looking hopeful

"no" Jacob answered "I go to the school on the res." she looked a bit crest fallen

"you'll see me" I said. She looked a bit better "and my siblings. I'm very well respected so if your seen with me only the right people. The tidy people will approach you."

after I fought with the head cheerleader (whose name I learned was Amber Lewis) people didn't argue or fight with me. It seemed that most people were afraid of me. Which is good because I can now do whatever I want and students let me get away with it. So I cant complain.

After about an hour more of chatting me Billy and Jacob decided that it was time that we went back to the res. Me and Jacob looked more like a couple pushing a child rather than a man. I had my hands on the wheelchair and Jacob stood behind me with his hands shadowing mine. It wasn't the comfiest of positions but it did comfort me...

A/N not a long chapter but I have uploaded two chapters in one day. Cant you forgive me? review? thanks xx


	15. Bella's first day of school

Adoption chapter 15.

Bella's first day :D

A/N thanks for those lovely PM's about my mother! In case anyone else was wondering she is fine. Its nothing too serious!

Have I ever told any of you that I love you? Well I do!xx

The next day was Bella's first day of school, and to say she was nervous was a understatement. She sat, in her truck, with me Fred (Fang), Ian (Iggy) and Natalia (Nudge). I was driving because she was waaaaaaaaay, too nervous (and the Cullens have got me a fake drivers license with my fake adoption papers) she sat next to me chewing her top lip, twiddling her fingers, and shaking her legs. It was so hard to keep a straight face as she rattled off question after question.

"So who are the girls I should stay away from?" She asked for the 300th time

"Amber and her gang" I reply

She looks at me then back at the road and falls silent for a while

"And the boys" I knew she couldn't be quiet for long!

"The footballers, excpet Jackson Marvin and sean, they're the tidy ones. If you can just stay away from the 'populars'. There are certain people you can talk to who will talk to you like you are a human being but then there are the ones who won't. Okay?" I have said this about three times already so I don't even need my brain.

Luckily we were pulling up to the school. We stepped out and Bella was literally shaking. We walked up to the Cullens Cars and introduced everyone. Alice was overexcited, as always. 'We are going to be BEST friends, I just know it!'. Jasper was well Jasper. 'Nice to meet you', in his southern dawl. Emmett teased her and Edward. 'Hey Eddy boy here's a nice chick, want me to set you up a play date?'. Rosalie was jealous, I think. I can't explain it but its like she envied Bella, you know? Edward acted really weird, he was really nervous and he couldn't take his eyes off her at all. Then a gust of wind blew and he changed. His eyes went pitch black he tensed and sped up. I don't know what's going on but I will find out. You mark my words

By lunch Bella had had enough of school. The snide looks off the bitches once they saw her with me. The lustful looks off the boys, the curious looks off the students in general. It wasn't until lunch that she connected with Alice and Rosalie. It had started to snow and the girls didn't want to 'ruin the masterpiece' and had gone straight to the hall. Where as the rest of us had stayed out to have a snowball fight. It was so much fun. By the time we went back inside we were soaking. And I had a trick up my sleeve. I picked up two fair sized snowballs. Blocked Alice from seeing what I was going to do by making the decision to bring Jacob in on the plan. I then pulled a comically funny 'detective on duty' face and crept into the hall. I had nearly everyones attention by the time I reached my table. I snuck up behind Alice and Rosalie and smushed one snowball on each of they're heads.

The both screamed, soooo loud.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Alice screamed as she turned around in her seat. I barely heard her I was laughing so hard. I was gripping my sides bent completely in half. I had tears streaming down my face and I couldn't stop them. I had no hope, I crumpled to the ground where I continued laughing and I could faintly hear the Cullens, excluding the obvious, laughing aloung with me. Finally I could control my laughter and I stood whispered my apologies before high-fiving Emmett and walking out of the hall.

As I reached the doors I turned back smirk in place "you'll have to catch me first dear sister" before turning back and walking out.

"Wait till we get home. I'll make you pay" I heard Alice shout back at me but I continued walking.

"Always got to be center of attention haven't you?" I heard a snide voice say from behind me

"Amber, how are you? And I have no idea what you mean?" I said pulling my 'im-cute-and-havent-done-anything-wrong' act

"You know damn well what I mean. I'm meant to be centre of attention. I am the Queen of the school you know? Head cheerleader and all that"

"Oh yeah. Well it looks like you may have a bit of a competition then doesn't it daahling?" I grinned at the frustrated look on her face.

"You had better watch your back Max" she snarled

I took two steps so that I was inches from her face "is that a threat, because it sounded like a threat to me"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't" she smirked

"What is going on here?" Asked Sean. I turned around and saw Jackson, Marvin and Sean

"Nothing. We were just talking. Weren't we girls?"I answered

"Yeah. See you around Max, and remember what I said" said Amber as she turned around

I scoffed "and what was it that you said?" I asked

"Oh you know. And if you don't I'm not repeating it" she said without turning around

"So" I said looking at the boys

"So" they replied in unision then we all burst ou laughing.

All in all it has been a good day. But I can't wait to get home to Jacob.

A/N, I know this chapter was more of a filler but one of the main story lines is going to happen in the next chapter. I suppose you would have to wait and find out unless you pm me and then I might give you a little hint. Love you! Lucee xx

A/N2, this story is almost ending, but there IS going to be a sequel with Harry Potter AND another sequel on top of that with Charmed, and maybe another sequel after that so don't worry the story is far from over. Just this little tiny part of her life story. There should be 4-6 more chapters in this part of the story. Just thought I would warn you. There was going to be more but now that I think about it if I add anymore into this story it just won't add up. Byye!


	16. Christmas shopping!

Adoption chapter 16.

Christmas Shopping with the Cullen's

A/N if this doesn't fit what you put in your review that you wanted to happen in this chapter I am dearly sorry but I am updating this on my phone, during an English assessment which I can't do because some inspectors stole my book :(. You may think this is a good thing. Its not. It means I have to spend my lunch times doing it :(. Anyway enough crap about me, let's get on with the story.

December passed as quick as the rest of the time I had spent with the cullens had. Its now the 18th of December and we've all gone to Seattle to buy Christmas presents. There was me, Angel and Nudge in one car. Rosalie Emmett and Iggy, Carlisle Esme and Fang, and then Alice, Jasper in the last car. Just to make sure there was enough space for the bags. Carlisle got us all debit cards, each with fifty thousand pounds on. What sort of present is he expecting us to buy? He did advise us not to spend it all at once, and there are two rules. 1) nothing too inappropriate, and no more than 5 gifts per person. Per person in the family. I can use that to my advantage with Jacob! I have no clue what to get anyone.

We drove to Seattle and went our separate ways into the mall. We got there about noon and had to meet back in the car park at five. I walked passed a gadget store and saw the perfect gift for everyone in my flock. We're all infatuated with music. We love it! Its the one way we know to let go, and the one way to be ourselves. So I walked in. The Ipod touches, the newest ones were 199 dollars each. I decided I was going to get everyone they're own Ipod in they're favourite colours.

Fang got a black one. Big surprise there.

Iggy got a white one. So he could see it!

Nudge got a pink one. Just because she's a pink girl.

Gazzy got a this weird one it was green, snot coloured green but it had weird patterns on it. Sort of a camouflaged pattern.

Anger got a purple one. It had white stripes across it!

I was satisfied that I got these for them. I paid with the 'Cullen Card' and turned to walk out.

As I turned around I saw these headphones. Beats? By Dr dre? They had them in all colours. So I got each person in my flock one of these each as well. In matching colours to the Ipod. I walked out of the shop satisfied. But they need money on they're I pods to download songs and games so I went back in and bought 10 30 dollar Itunes vouchers. 60 dollars for each of the flock. I decided that for once in my life I could spend money and not worry about it, and it felt good!

Finally satisfied I walked away. Forgetting the flock for now.

But I still had Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Jacob, and I wanted to get something small for the pack and Rebecca Rachel and Billy That's a lot of people.

I walked past a jewellers store and saw the perfect thing for the pack members! It was a band that you wore on your ankle. It had 'protectors of the innocent' written on it. They were only 3 dollars each and I felt kind of daft only buying that for them so I continued looking in the store and found another band that had 'if only you knew what I could be when I wanted to'. They were kind of cheesy but they suited the pack well. And I knew that there was no point getting them something too expensive because they would get offended. Plus there's a 85% chance that the bands will be broken when they change anyway. I grabbed on band with 'protectors of the innocent' on it and one band with 'if only you knew what I could be when I wanted to'. I walked to the counter and ordered 18 of each. Two for each pack member, so if they break one they have a spare!

So far I have spent 2903 dollars. I can't believe it! And I haven't even got half way down my list!

I was wandering aimlessly around when I walked past 'ye olde shop'. Its a shop that is basically set in 1500-1600 period. The years of Carlisle's human life.

I walked in and found THE perfect gift for Carlisle. It was a ink set. It had three large elegant feather quils, and 22 ink pots. Two of each colour. They had all different colours pink, green, red, grey, black, white, blue, purple, yellow, gold, silver, . It was perfect. It cost me 130 dollars. But I knew he would love it. I purchased the set and went to leave but behind the counter was a book, it was odd. It was about the alleged life of the vampires and they're special abilities. There was one on mind reading. One on seeing the future and one on manipulating emotions and body functions. They were each 50 dollars. I bought them knowing Alice, Edward and Jasper would enjoy reading about they're gifts. If your wondering why they had vampire books behind the counter of a 1600 year store, its because during that age they were very supernatural. There were also books on were-wolves, witches, dragons, hippogriphs, unicorns, leprechauns, fairies, nymphs, giants, etc.

So now, I have bought, presents for at least half of my list. And I have spent 3183 dollars!

Only Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob, Billy, Rachel, and Rebecca to go.

I decided I would go get some food. Refuel my energy before going back to shopping. So I stopped at McDonald's. I ordered a big mac, large chips and a large strawberry milkshake. I also ordered a Smartie McFlurry. I went and sat in the corner and got out my list whilst I was waiting for my food. I wrote down what I had got everyone on the list so I could remember.

Carlisle- quil and ink set

Alice- Vampire-read the future book

Edward-Vampire-mind reading book

Jasper- Vampire-controlling emotions book

Pack- bands

Flock- Ipods, beats, 60 pounds voucher

Rosalie-

Emmett-

Esme-

Jacob-

Billy-

Rachel-

Rebecca-

I finished my meal and left the restaurant, I had decided that I wanted to get Rosalie and Esme enrolled into college. I know it sounds stupid and pointless but, I don't know it just seems like something they would enjoy. I walked to the college that was fortunately only down the road and paid tuition for a year, no dorms -600 dollars each if I had had dorm rooms included it would have cost me 1200 dollars each!-and ticked them off my list. Esme was doing Childcare, Health and social care, and Hospitality and Catering- they just seemed like the type of things she would be interested in. But if she is not then I suppose she can change courses anyway. Rosalie - who will only be going part time, after school if she wants to that is, will also be doing Childcare but doing Hair and Beauty and Engineering instead of HSC (health and social care) and HaC (hospitality and catering).

4383 dollars!

I decided I would get Emmett a year long membership to the local gym, the one in Forks is a piece of shit. This way Emmett could show off how strong he is whilst getting stronger (if that's even possible). This only cost me 100 dollars, but I don't know what else to get him. The gym in Forks was the size of an average bedroom, and only had one or two machines. The one in Seattle which Emmett is now officially a member in, has a indoor pool and an outdoor pool , millions of machines, weights, football pitch, rugby pitch, tennis court, sauna, jacuzzi (A/N is that how you spell it? Oh well!) etc., etc...

For Billy I get lights for his wheel chair, I know it seems horrible but we always mess around saying that he needs to pimp his chair and he always agrees but says he hasn't got enough money to waste on it so I buy all kinds of decorations and stuff for it. All in all it comes to 250 dollars. His chair is going to be soo down with the kids when I'm done with it!

4733 dollars!

For Rebecca and Rachel I'm perplexed, because I have only met Rachel for a short while and I have never ever met Rebecca its hard! (A/N If I have mistaken the names and its Rachel who is in Hawaii not Rebecca then forgive me but I have no internet to check and I don't think I'm going to have the patients to do it later, I'm so sorry!). I decided in the end to get them dresses and shoes and make up. Because I didn't know what they would enjoy which better I got a matching dresses but one was white and one was black. They had a low cut bust with spaghetti straps, and reached your mid-thigh. They were cute! They had a silver strip of material right beneath the bust and a silver flower pattern along the bottom. For this reason I got a matching pair of silver shoes. I decided on a size five. If the didn't fit then I would bring them back and change them. I then got a silver eye-shadow and a glittery lip-gloss. These cost 110 dollars each so that is 220 dollars.

4953 Dollars!

I had no idea what I wanted to get Jacob after what felt like hours I finally found it. It was this weird book on wolves. It had information on everything from they're hunting habits to they're mating habits. I thought he would enjoy being able to compare himself to them. I also got him this wolf chain with 'be free like a bird' engraved on the back. I had it personally engraved, it didn't have that on the back in the first place. Which I think makes it more special. It had a bit of him and a bit of me on it. Those cost me 250 dollars.

5203 dollars! Carlisle will probably kill me!

Not really I'm starting to think that Carlisle Cullen the big scary vampire, was a pacifist. I mean, he hates watching and being in fights. He hates all kinds of violence which is wrong because he lives with Emmett to strives for it...

I went into a small café and ordered a mug of tea. I wrote another list. Just to be sure I hadn't missed anyone out.

Carlisle- quil and ink set

Esme- College tuition (no dorms)

Rosalie-College tuition (no dorms)

Emmett-Gym membership (in Seattle)

Edward-Vampires: mind reading book

Alice- Vampires: Oracle book

Jasper- Vampires: emotions book

The pack- ankle bands

The flock- Ipods, beats, 60 dollars Itunes voucher

Billy-wheel chair decorations

Rebecca-dress, shoes, make-up

Rachel- dress, shoes, make-up

Jacob-book, necklace.

I suddenly realised that I had got nothing for the imprintees.

Emily, Claire, Brooke, Jade, those were the ones I got along with. The others were snotty or didn't have enough time for me. So I didn't get them anything. I know it sounds horrible but the other girls were all like waay too bust with other things for me so I could be busy with other thing for them. I guess Rachel goes into both categories as she is Paul's imprint but is also Jacobs sister...

I decided to go to the supermarket and get Emily some baking equipment. I know she likes to bake and cook so... I got her 100 dollars worth of baking equipment bowls, cutters, rolling pins etc., and 50 dollars worth of ingredients of all shapes and sizes that shouldn't be going off soon! Sprinkles, flour, sugar, etc.

Because Claire is only 4 I got her some of those easy make cake things. Have you seen them? They come in a box with everything inside all you got to do is add milk and egg and bake them? I got her a devils chocolate cake mix, 2 scooby doo cup-cake mixes, 3 tweenies mixes, 5muffin mixes and some sponge cake mixes. These came to dollars and I was hoping that Emily would help her make them. (A/N if this is making no sense to you, I'm British writing about an American place that I had never been before. Sorry if its all messed up and confusing) I decided I would get her a Cbeebies soundtrack and some random films she may like. The tweenies, telly tubbies, peppa pig, Thomas the tank engine. Those types of films. If she doesn't like them then she doesn't have to watch them and she can give them away. All in all I spent 155 dollars on little Claire.

5508 Dollars! YIKES!

I had no idea what to get Brooke or Jade so I ended up getting them some converses. In Black white and grey. I got a size five again and if they were to small I'd get them in a bigger size or if they were to big I'd get them in smaller sizes. These were 50 dollars each (A/N all these prices are made up. None of them are real. I just made it up as I went along.

5808 dollars! I hope no one gets too angry at me! -_-

Finally I've decided that I have got enough presents I go to a card shop and buy 1 dollar cards for every one. That's 33 dollars and I spend 50 dollars on wrapping paper...

I decide to get Jacob a giant 3D card that had 'Merry Christmas to the worlds number one boyfriend' written on it. It cost me 3 dollars.

I also decided I would get him some mistletoe which had 'I'll let you steal a kiss if you let me steal one back' written on it. That was 15 dollars. I also saw THE cutest wolf teddy ever! It was russet with big brown eyes, just like Jacob in his wolf form, and had 'forever yours' written on it. I knew it was perfect and it cost me 30 dollars

That's 5939 Dollars! I feel terrible! I hope Carlisle won't take offence. Well 5939 dollars on presents that's not even counting what I spent on McDonald's and tea.

I had half an hour until I had to meet everyone back at the car so I decided to make another list. Just to be sure.

Jacob- teddy, mistletoe, necklace, book

Rachel- dress, shoes, make-up

Rebecca- dress shoes make-up

Carlisle- quil and ink set

Esme- College tuition (no dorms)

Rosalie-College tuition (no dorms)

Emmett-Gym membership (in Seattle)

Edward-Vampires: mind reading book

Alice- Vampires: Oracle book

Jasper- Vampires: emotions book

The pack- ankle bands

The flock- Ipods, beats, 60 dollars Itunes voucher

Billy-wheel chair decorations

Rebecca-dress, shoes, make-up

Rachel- dress, shoes, make-up

Jacob-book, necklace.

Emily- cooking things

Claire- cooking things

Jade+Brooke- converses.

I then realised that Alice's, Jasper's and Edward's, presents weren't as good as I originally thought I had a sudden inspiration for Jasper and walked to a costume shop, and bought him. An old army uniform that cost me 50 dollars.

For Alice I got her a note book. I would write on each page a thing she could do to me. Such as, make me up however she wants. Dress me in whatever she wants etc. It only cost me 2 dollars.

For Edward I decided on a new stereo system and some new classical music albums he might like. This all together cost me 700 dollars

I looked up at the clock and saw that it was nearly five to five. I had five minutes to get back. I started walking at a brisk pace back to the car. I am so glad that I'm leaving before I spend any more money than I need to. I had already spent 6691 dollars!

I walk to the car to see everyone already standing there "I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting" I said

"That's okay, everyone got everything?" Replied Carlisle

"Yep"

"All done here"

"Everything!"

"I think so"

"Certainly"

"Of course"

And other replies were said all at once. It was kind of creepy when people did that, or am I the only person who finds it creepy?

We all packed our bags into the boot. It looked like Nudge had gotten everyone clothes. Big surprise there. Where as Angel had gotten everyone like trinket boxes. I didn't look inside the bags that's just what I could tell from the outside. The only person who had more bags than me was Alice. Who was she buying for? I think I am the only one who is buying for anyone outside the family. Oh well she probably just bought us all loads of clothes and things. She probably broke Carlisle's rules...

When we got back. After a long drive it was eight o'clock and all of us, who could sleep, were shattered. So we hid our presents and climbed into bed. After a while I fell into a fitful sleep.

DREAM

I was surrounded by darkness. There was nothing. Anywhere. I searched for a minute to find some indication of where I was. As I searched a heard Angel call me. I tried to find her but I failed then Gazzy called, followed by Nudge, followed by Iggy, followed by Fang. Then as if to creep me out even more that was a scream of pure terror. Then I heard the one thing that scared me the most. It was an Erasers howl mixed in with the low hum of a hundred flyboys. They were closing in. Coming closer. And closer. And closer. Until I felt the clawed hand on my shoulder and the sting of an injection going into my stomach. I jolted awake.

I shot out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I pulled off my top and checked my shoulder. Luckily there was nothing there and there was no injection mark on my stomach. I reassured myself that I was fine. I made the journey downstairs to get some water and found that the Cullen's weren't here. They must have gone hunting. But they never all go together, they usually leave at least one person behind to watch us. I ran upstairs to Angel's room and found it empty. So were the rest of the rooms. Suddenly a note appeared

Max

We're sorry, but you are just too hard to live with. You are such a worthless being anyway.

We've left. We won't tell you where we're going but we won't be coming back

We hate you!

Hate, Everyone.

(A/N Icarly reference sorry I was watching it with my sister last night...)

END DREAM.

This time I really jolted awake. I stayed in my room and focused on controlling my breathing. I then tried to hear everything I could. I heard five people sleeping and seven people talking downstairs. This reassured me that I was fine. I rolled back over and luckily fell into a dreamless sleep. Only to be woken half an hour later by a crying Angel.

"Baby?" I asked as she shook me awake

"Mummy! It was so scary!" She sobbed.

My heart broke. I leaned over and pulled her into my lap. "You want to talk about it?" I asked softly

"Yo-you and eve-everyone l-l-l-left me" she sobbed "you-you left a n-n-n-n-note saying I-I was worthless. Then the-the-the erasers attacked me"

"Oh sweetie I had a similar dream. You all left me too. But it was only a dream, everyone is still here and you are not worthless. No matter what anyone says! Now, because its Sunday tomorrow how do you fancy sleeping in here with me?" I asked

"Really? That'd be great mummy!" She grinned

I manoeuvred us so I was lying on my back and she was curled around me I release my wings and wrapped one protectively around her. Just like I used to try to do when she was younger. Of course she was trapped in a cage. So was I. So usually I had to rip one of my feathers out and throw it into her cage. It seemed to comfort her anyway. But this was much better and I fell into a comfortable slumber!...

I don't know how it happened but by the time I woke up the next morning I had Gazzy under my other arm with my wing around him. Nudge was curled up with her head on my hip by Angel. At the bottom of my bed Fang and Iggy were curled up. It seemed we had all had nightmares last night and everyone had come into my room for comfort. Although Fang and Iggy would deny it to anyone but me.

With the leg Nudge wasn't curled up around I gently prodded Fang in the side. He woke slowly.

"What the hell happened last night?" I asked as I gestured to my bed.

"Gazzy came in woke us up" he gesture to himself and Iggy. Saying he had had the exact same nightmare we had had an hour ago and said that Angel and Nudge were in your room. We decided to come into your room and snuggle up with you girls for comfort." He answered

"So what nightmare did you have?" I asked

"I was in the house but everyone had left only leaving a not saying that I was worthless. Then I was surrounded by darkness and eraser grabbed me and injected some thing into my stomach" he explained

"No way!" I exclaimed in a whisper " I had that dream although it was backwards. The erasers came first in my dream which made me think that they had kidnapped you all. I must admit waking up with you all in here was niche after a nightmare like that!" I spoke truthfully. I glanced at the clock by my bed and gasped when it said 11:30. "Best wake the flock up! I'm surprised the Cullen's let us sleep in this long!" I sad as I shifted slightly to whisper in Angels ear "rise and shine my little baby" as she began stirring I worked my arm free and used it to wake Gazzy. When I had woken the whole flock we wondered downstairs expecting to see the Cullen's. Instead we found an empty house that reminded us all too much of our dream...

A/N so what do you think of this chapter? Its got a lot going on it it don't you think? Considering this book is going to be ending soon I am trying to make it longer so that it won't be a 12 thousand word story. I guess I didn't know what else to do. The next chapter will include

1) What happened to the Cullen's

2) A high school even plan

3) Another shopping trip, for the event.

Hope you enjoyed! R and R please? Lucee!xx


	17. the event! :))

Adoption chapter 17,

A/N OMG! I went to this writers workshop thingy with my school and I got this amazing idea for a story I'm hoping to put on fiction press so if chapters take toooooo loooooong to update that's why! Its going to be called "the country of the free" -and its got nothing to do with America. Read it if you have some spare time! I'm literally begging you!xx

I managed to, sort of, calm the flock down, by telling them that they would be fine. That the Cullen's had just gone out for a hunt. But after two hours of sitting around doing nothing, I had to concede. Something was wrong.

We decided, that to keep up appearances, we would phone the police. Bella's father to be exact and tell him what had happened.

"Hello, is this Chief Swan?" I asked cautiously

"Yes. How may I help you?"

"Its Max, Max Cullen. I was just phoning because I have no idea what else to do"

"Hello Max What's wrong?"

"We got up this morning and the Cullen's have all disappeared without a trace. We left it but now we are starting to worry"

"Leave it an hour or so. Do what you would normally do. And if they are not back. Phone the station and file a missing persons. All right?"

"Yeah that's fine. Thanks Charlie" I hung up the phone and turned to the flock "so we've got to do things we would normally do on a Sunday. For an hour before filing a missing persons" I said for lack of better words. I knew they had heard the entire conversation. So there was no real point explaining it again. Apart from trying to start a conversation.

"I'm going to watch a film" Angel stated coldly. She was starting to close in on herself again.

"I'll come with you" I said before following her into her room. We put on Aladdin her Favourite film. We had watched it so many times we were saying the script and singing all the songs.

When the film was over I turned to her. "They'll be back before you know it"

"I know, but this and the dream on the same night makes me feel as if I had done something wrong" she answered

"Oh baby, if they have left then its they're fault. They're loss. Not ours." I said. She laughed

"Aren't we supposed to phone the police station?" She asked suddenly turning serious

"Well we could. But because its the Cullen's, they'll be back and we would have just wasted the polices time. How about we watch another film and if they're still not back by the time it ends then we can phone the police?!" I offered

"Okay! Can we watch Beauty and the Beast?!" She asked/exclaimed.

"Yeah, sure" great, beauty and the beast!... I hate that film.

"Aw I forgot you don't like Beauty and the Beast, we can watch the Lion King. I know its your favourite, after Aladdin that is."

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yep. I like the Lion King too" she answered putting the disc in the player.

About halfway through the film we heard the door open.

"We're home!" Shouted my pixie like house mate

"Where the hell were you?!" I screamed as I walked down the stairs.

" We went shopping!" She exclaimed. Looking very confused

"Well why didn't you leave us a note? Told us before you left? Waited for us to wake before you left? We were worried. We even phoned chief Swan!"

"We went shopping for the dance. I had a vision. You weren't meant to wake until and hour after we were back!"

"Yeah, well...not good enough"

(More arguing between me and Alice. It seemed to be her fault they all left sooo I blame her!...)

"What dance anyway?!" I asked after a while.

"The Christmas dance at school"

"Aw, I'm not going!"

"Why?!"

"Because I don't dance!"

"I can teach you!"

"I got no one to go with"

"You got Jacob"

"I haven't got a dress"

"I bought you one"

"I don't like it!"

"You haven't even seen it"

"I got a sixth sense about these things."

"No you don't!"

"Well I won't like this dress because I don't like any dress"

"You'll like this one. I promise"

"Is there even any point arguing?!"

"Nope" chorused a bunch of voices from all around me. I had forgot they were there

"Fine. When is this dance?"

"Tomorrow night"

"Okay... Come on baby let's go watch the end of that film" I spoke to Angel. She followed me upstairs and we watched the film.

THE NEXT DAY!

Alice had all the girls up by 10, showered by 11 make-up-ed by 4-that one took her a while, and dressed by 6. Then it was time to go.

We all had unique dresses from Milan or some shit.

I dont know how i feel about my dress. Its purple-my favourite colour but it has a very,very low neck-line and no straps. It relied on my breasts to keep itself up. This made me nervous. It stopped mid-thigh and showed off my - in Alice's opinion- gorgeously long legs. Its a simple design with a black belt just below the breasts with a single purple rose on it. Above the belt was light purple where as below was dark.

Somehow -her visions- Alice knew, under no circumstances, would i wear heels, so she bought me a pair of black dolly shoes. Everyone says i look beautiful, but with all the good looking girls around here i will meltinto the background...

Alice on the otherhand wont. Her dress is gorgeous. Fiery red. Blood red. Reaches just below her arse and has a lower neckline than mine. But this is Alice, so it suits her. It has no design and clings to her every curve.

Rosalies was exactly the same as Alice's but is black instead of red.

The boys were all in black suits with ties to match our dresses. It was sweet.

I spent most of the night dancing with Jacob, I had the odd dance with someone from the flock or the Cullen's but other than that I didn't stray from Jacob.

A/N okay short i know, but i am just trying to get this whole 'nothing-is-happenning' period. The next chapter will be VERY exciting, and should be longer than this one!..xx


	18. Chapter 18

Adoption chapter 18

"WAKE UP MAX! ITS CHRISTMAS!" Screamed the whole flock -plus Alice and Emmett, minus Fang.

"And its our first christmas away from the white-coats!" Exclaimed Angel.

I rolled over and saw that it was 4:42 in the morning

"I don't care! We could be having Christmas with Barrack Obama and i wouldn't get up this early" i grumbled and pulled the cover over me.

"But mummy! The presents..."

"Will still be there later" i finished for Angel

Before i could even comprehend what was happening Emmett had thrown me over his shoulder. Exposing my teddy-bear pyjamas to the world. I would love to say Alice forced me into them, I really would, but I can't say that truthfully.

"Put me down!" I exclaimed

"Presents come first" spoke Emmett

I brought my leg down and placed a well-aimed kick at his balls. He dropped me and his hand clapped to his balls.

"I warned you." Was all i said before running and diving into my bed.

After half an hour I knew I had no hope what so ever of getting back to sleep with the flock- again plus Emmett and Alice minus Fang- singing 'mistletoe' - not the Justin Beiber version. We hate him, well except for a few of his songs. By a few I mean one or two. But the Megan Nicole version. (A/N seriously, check her out. She is amazing! I love her singing soooooo much!) So I -against my will - got out of bed, pulled on a purple robe and dragged myself out of bed.

We were down stairs, gathered around the tree. I had a bag of presents off me to everyone else. I passed out the presents and watched as everyone exclaimed at what i had got them. They loved them. Especially Esme Rosalie and Carlisle. The flock were literally bouncing off the walls i mean i had gotten them each a lot!...

Everyone had passed they're gifts out, except Alice.

So far i had gotten

My own beats and an ipod. Apparently some little blonde-haired blue eyed mind reader read my mind. Hmmmmm.

This huge stereo which Jacob could probably hear from his house. From Edward. He would probably use it too as we share a passion of music. He even promised to give me lessons on the piano after christmas, and when I was done with that he would get me a guitar and teach me how to play that. I'm soo excited! I mean I get to make my own music! :D

Rosalie got me clothes, lots of them. Dresses, trousers, shorts, skirts, tanks, shirts, suits, shoes, socks, underwear, bags. In all colour ranging in colours from white, to electric pink, to sea-green, to black.

Emmett and Jasper got me CD's of bands they think i would like - Glee, one direction, jls, katy perry, little mix, etc etc

All my presents revolved around music or clothes. Carlisle's and Esme's gift is one i will always remember. It was a silver and gold frame with a picture of me, the flock and the Cullen's in it. It was simple but it reminded me that I had a family who loved me now. A family who cared. I had parents and older siblings. Something I had always wished for. Someone to take the burden of being head of a large family off my shoulders. Not that I don't live my family, I really really do. But sometimes it is rather nice to have a small break. I suppose this is how Carlisle and Esme feel. Although they don't have any children. They have elderlies, stuck in young people's bodies (Hey!)

Alice insisted on giving us our present after food. So we had to have food before continuing. Esme made the most amazing christmas dinner, but then again any food is good food. Am I right? Or am I right. We had turkey that was like the size of a small husky with vegetables and the lot. I got the vampires these goblets of their favourite blood. As part of their presents. So they could eat with us. And enjoy it. For dessert - us humanoids - had chocolate cake, between us, that was bigger than the turkey. I was worried we wouldn't finish it. But I mean, food is food and food must never go to waste. So we eat it all. Between the six of us (A/N incase you hadn't noticed, there is no Total - that is because 'the Angel Experiment' hasn't happenned yet. So they haven't saved him yet.) and had to spend half an hour digesting it before even thinking about moving.

So it is easy to say that we had an amazing lunch, and right afterwards Alice dragged us all - very enthusiastically- to the back garden. Where in the middle of it was a giant trampoline. It was huge. Like 30 square metres. Only Alice would think of this.

"Its for all of you little ones and Emmett, of course. Off me and Jasper. I hope you like it?! Well? Go on!" She said. We didn't need to thank her I think our faces litro (sorry but I am now officially obsessed with that word. I heard some cheerleader say it to Amber and I litro fell in love with it!) said it all.

"Omg! Thank you" was the basic exclamation before we all ran at the trampoline like moths to a flame.

We stayed there bouncing like hooligans as Alice gave the rest of the Cullen's their gifts. It was so much fun! I litro wish everyday could be like this!

...

A few hours later!...

We were still bouncing around and Alice was leaning up against the house, reading the book I had given her. The oracle thing. I think it said something about expanding her abilities or some shit. When suddenly she dropped the book and got this vacant expression on her face.

"Alice what do you see?" Asked Jasper as he zoomed to her side.

"The Volturi. They're coming for us. Tonight, as the sun falls behind the mountains."

There were several exclamations of anger, sorrow, and fear.

"What did they want?" Asked Carlisle his voice low and edgy but it cut across the exclamations.

"They think the flock are immortal children.

A/N mwahahahahahahahahaha, I am evil I know! I didn't even let Alice finish her line. Soo the Volturi are attacking on christmas. Why? Why didn't Alice see it coming? How did the Volturi know about the flock?

I've left you with sooooo many questions.

Okay soo this is weird convo me and my bestie Becca had. I found it litro hilarious. Okay..

Becca: *going on about some shit in her life..*

Me: ask me if I care

Becca: do you care?

Me: ask me if I'm a lampost

Becca: are you a lampost? *looks at me like I am crazy, which I am*

Me: *stretches so I look like a lampost.*

Review if you understood the convo above..

Lucee xx


	19. Chapter 19

Adoption chapter 19

Previously on adoption:

We were still bouncing around and Alice was leaning up against the house, reading the book I had given her. The oracle thing. I think it said something about expanding her abilities or some shit. When suddenly she dropped the book and got this vacant expression on her face.

"Alice what do you see?" Asked Jasper as he zoomed to her side.

"The Volturi. They're coming for us. Tonight, as the sun falls behind the mountains."

There were several exclamations of anger, sorrow, and fear.

"What did they want?" Asked Carlisle his voice low and edgy but it cut across the exclamations.

"They think the flock are immortal children. (A/N Continuing with the this chapter, from here:)) someone saw them. Saw them with us. Saw them running. They went to the Volturi. I don't know who. But it has to be someone familiar. Someone we wouldn't be suspicious of if they landed in out backyard." Alice explained

"Well look, the sun is starting to descend. I'd say we have a few hours to get ready. Jasper, if you would could you teach the vampire some strategies? Maybe the flock too?" He nodded, a little more stiffly than normal. "I on the other hand am going to see if the pack will help us. When they come, let's hope they will, we'll have to give them some pointers too. Angel I'll speak to you when I get back okay? Try and teach Edward that block-y thing you can do with your mind it will help." I ordered. So used to being in charge. So used to being in these situation.

I turned on my heel and flew out of there. I landed in the forest behind the Black house. Tucked my wings in, you know incase they had human guests aka Charlie and Bella Swan, or his daughters. I ran, at a normal human pace, into the house.

"Max, what a surprise. I thought you were coming at sun fall?!" Billy said as I wrenched the door open.

"I'm so sorry Billy, its not a social call. I have to ask Jacob a favour. I know its Christmas, but I really need this" I answered, finally letting my fear show through

"Yeah sure go right in. You okay?" He asked as he wheeled his chair out of the way so I could walk further than the doorstep

"We've come into some trouble. The Cullen's and my family, and we wanted to ask Jacob and Sam for some help." I said, speaking in code. Because I didn't know if he had any guests

"Yeah, they're all in the dining room." He said before wheeling himself into the living room where I could see a small TV set.

I walked to the dining room, I saw most of, if not all of the pack, devouring all the food they could see.

"Hey guys." I said over the noise of them eating "seriously you sound like a pack of wolves"

"Max! What are you going here?" asked Jacob

"You guys are going to hate me for this" I groaned jumping up on the counter

"No we won't." Said Jacob

"Yeah, you will. Me and the Flock are in danger, mega danger." I said, noticing there was only pack members in the room

" What's wrong?" Asked Sam

"Ever heard of the Volturi?" I asked

"I've heard the name once ore twice, why?." Answered Sam

"They are the unofficial kings of vampires" I said "and they want to kill us"

(A/N I was going to be evil and leave it here, but its wayyyy too short so you got lucky, this time :D)

They all seemed to freeze. "What?" Asked Jacob very slowly.

"The. Volturi. Want. To. Kill. The. Flock. And. I" I said equally as slow

"Why?" Sam asked

"Carlisle could explain better. Anyway I only wanted to ask if you would help?" I said. Looking at Jacob

"Do you even have to ask?" Countered Jacob " I mean, its a chance to actually hurt some vamps. And I would never leave you to fend for yourself. I love you way too much for that."

"Right, okay. Thank you Jacob" I then turned to the rest of the pack. "What do you guys say?"

Sam looked at the pack who all nodded slowly. "We'll help. When are they coming?"

"At sunfall" I said after some hesitation

"Well let's get going then" said Jacob standing up, so quickly it looked as if he had been electrified

"We can't go yet." I said

"Why? You need our help. We're going to help. We're going to need some tips. I mean there has got to be a reason why they are the kings" said Sam

"Yeah, we've got a few hours. And we can not leave when there is food on the table. Duh!" I explained before stealing some chicken off Jacobs plate. It seemed the pack didn't have turkey they had chicken. Almost three times as much chicken than the turkey we had and double the vegetabled as well. I tucked in. Only eating off Jacobs plate.

"You want some?!" Offered Seth

"Mmmmm sure, thank you" I said as I stole some of his chicken. Soon the whole pack were offering. So I decided to make a buffet thing in the middle of the table and we all munched on that.

Within half an hour we were done.

I turned to Jacob. "Maybe you should tell your dad what you're doing and ask him to cover for you with everyones parents"

He nodded his head and went to speak to Billy. After about ten minutes he walked out and passed around some rosmary and lavender. Seperate they don't mean a lot. But when you put them together they are meant to be the plants of luck and we may need it.

"Plants of luck?" I ask

"Yeah, how did you know?" Asked Sam

"Jacob told me on one of our walks" I said

"Let's go!" Said Seth from the back of the pack.

"I'll meet you there yeah?"

"Yeah. You go ahead Max"

And so the training for the battle begun...


	20. Chapter 20

OMG! you gous are amazing. i didnt think this story was even that good, but you guys obviously enjoy it. i couldnt ask for anything more than you guys reading and reviewing and even the shy ones who just pm me! I am even happier with the fact that i havent even had one flame and for that i am forever grateful. i love you all, and i think i should finally thank my friend Becca who sort of co-wrote this story. why am i thanking you all now? well its because the story is winding to a close, a few more chapters and we'll be finished with this story... soooo thanks for reading and reviewing and whatever else you may have done. love you all!xxxx

Adoption chapter 20

I arrived at the Cullen's to be met with four new faces. Just by looking at them I could tell they were vampires. The way they stood, how perfect their bodies are, the colour of theirs eyes. When I looked closer I realised they were vegetarian too, they had golden eyes just like the Cullen's did. There were three women and a male who stood almost possessively behing the dark haired female, just as Jasper stands behind Alice. Or how Carlisle stands behind Esme or Emmett to Rosalie. Or Jacob to me. It seems the wolves have one thing in common with the vampires.

"No we don't! How you hurt me deeply" said Edward only half joking. It seemed he had been the only one who had noticed my presence.

"Yes you do. If you were reading my mind then you would know how I came to that conclusion". I replied with a smirk "any way they'll be here" just then there was a bark and the awkward sound that come when the pack change. The sound of a bunch of rowdy teenaged males coming from outside. "Right now"

"So they said yes?" Asked Carlisle

"Of course we did couldn't leave you all high and dry now could we. Plus it means we can actually hurt some vampires." Replied Sam while Jacob came over to me. They were all giving suspicious looks toward the new vampires

"Carlisle, care to introduce us to our guests?" I asked eyeing the new vampires

"Oh yeah, we're so sorry!" Said Alice bounding forward towards the new vampires. "These are the Denali's, as you have probably seen they are also vegetarian vampire. This is Kate - I would advise against touching her once she's angered.-" she started but was cut off

"Why?" I asked

"Because I can do this" she reached out and touched Emmett, he groaned and fell into a heap on the floor.

"Cool, can I try?" I asked "full power!" I walked forward and stood within arms distance from Kate.

"Ummm" she said looking at the Cullen's

"You may as well do it, she won't back down until you do. She'll probably anger you so your not thinking straight. I suggest you do it now" answered Emmett grinning wolfishly.

"Okay, not full power though?" She asked uncertainly

"Yeah, please?" I begged. " I want to see if I am stronger than Emmett" I said smirking at him "at least use the same level of power!"

"Okay, okay. I'll say sorry now." She said as she tentatively reached her arm out.

She touched me and I flinched at the sheer power radiating from her body. But then my body went into survival mode. It started absorbing the electricity just like it did when I was in the school.

She stopped and I turned to see everyone staring at me. "Told you I was stronger!" I said to Emmett, smirk in place.

"Ho-how did you survive that?!" Asked Kate shocked

"Let's just say, being electrocuted isn't a new thing to me. My body has found a way around it" I said. "Alice, continue. Please?"

"Okay, so this is Tanya. She doesn't have any power that we know of. But she is a talented fighter." She said indicating towards the other blonde one. "This is Carmen, she's a bit like Esme" she pointed at the dark haired one. "And this is here mate, Eleazer - he can sense what powers vampires and humans have."

"Nice to meet you!" Said Nudge as she ran forward. "I love your clothes! They're soo cute. Where did you get them? Could you teach me how to do my make-up like yours? id really love to become a vampire one day just so i could be as gorgeous as you guys. but i might not even survive to be legal so-"

"Nudge!" The whole flock shouted.

She turned bright red and walked away mumbling something about unfair families.

"Sorry about her. She's just excited. She's Nudge. That's Angel. Fang. Iggy. Gazzy. I'm Max, Maximum Ride" I said with a smile.

"Weird names. I like it!" Said Tanya "and Nudge, as soon as this is over we'll gladly help you"

"Yay!" Exclaimed Nudge as she clearly went into thinking mode.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Seth asked

"Nah, you can introduce yourselves. Right now I want Angel to go and train Edward, and Jasper to train the flock. They need to know how to fight back against vampires. Go!" They scampered off

"What are you going to do?" Asked Jacob

"Me? I'm going to try and get control of my powers" with that I walked out of the room, new powers are always the same. plus im pretty sure me and the flock could take on more than a fair share of vampires. but it would probably not be best to rub it into the people who are trying to save us faces. plus id rather the flock be ready incase we have let ourselves slip. wish them luck, comething tells me that Jasper is going to be brutal.


	21. Chapter 21

Adoption chapter 21

A/N just realized I have made a huge mistake. In the beginning I mentioned Total and then a few chapters ago said he didn't exist. Just for clarification he doesn't exist yet!

Angel POV.

Max was soo right! we had unconciously let ourselves go... i know Max hasnt and thats why she was able to fight Jasper and come out victoriously, we didnt. i feel so bad, we're going into war and we're not even ready. what if Max is too busy worrying about is and she gets hurt? i just hope she doesnt do anything stupid, which she probably will so its probably pointless to even hope.

Nudge POV.

i hate that we were beaten by Jasper! and he was so going easy on us! all i can hope for is that the adrenaline will get pumping enough for me to beat those vampires candy asses.

Max POV.

We trained for a few hours. Angel taught Edward how to block peoples mind off from invasion. Meaning Jane, Alec nor Aro's powers would work on anyone who stood up for us. She also taught him how to project his thoughts into other peoples minds. He was learning fast. Eleazer had informed me and the flock that we had powers lying beneath the surface that we didn't think existed but he wouldn't tell us what they were. He's so unfair!.. i mean we would like to know our powers so we dont accidently murder someone with a wink or something. (that game is sooo fun, i had to mention it. could you imagine the flock killing someone with a wink? me neither)

The sun had started to set. We stood in the field where Alice foresaw the Volturi arriving at and stood tense-ly awaiting their arrival.

We waited and we waited. We were getting antsy and the fist indication that anyone was here was the stiffening of Angel and Edward. Almost immediately after the rest of us could hear the sound of light footsteps and cloaks dragging on the floor.

"They're here. Be on guard and don't attack them. There is close to 40 vampires on their side. If it came to a fight there's no telling what would happen." Said Edward low enough that only we could here. In response the vampires and the flock nodded at almost the exact time whilst the wolves growled lowly in agreement.

We stood stock still as we saw the Volturi enter the field.

"Aro, old friend" called carlisle in greeting.

"Carlisle, I would say its good to see you. But its never good to see criminals." Said Aro in a fake apologetic voice

"He is not a criminal! None of us are!" I shouted

"Max, calm down. These are people who call for respect." Said Carlisle to me, knowing everyone would hear anyway.

"You can't call for my respect you earn it!" I replied. "Just like you had to earn my trust. Angel protect my head." Was all I said before I began to walk forward.

Emmett lunged at me. I quickly rolled over so he hit the ground hard.

"Sorry Emmett. But this has to be done I won't let them murder you guys because of me. And when I go over there they will feel my heat. Hear my heartbeat and see the colour under my skin. I might even let Aro read my mind if it comes to it." I said before I again began to walk forward.

I walked right to the other side and towards Aro. I stopped when I was arms length away from him.

"Pain" whispered jayne. After a nod from aro.

We watched as a pale red glow came from her head and went in the direction of mine. Only to be reflected by Angel's barrier.

"A shield!" Exclaimed Aro excitedly.

"A what?" I asked still on edge. "And I wouldn't try that again if I was you. I can not only reflect it but I can deflect it right back into you so you will suffer at the hands of your own power." I threatened before sending a grin of thanks to Angel.

"A shield. Someone with the power to block their minds from attack. Can edward read your mind?" Explained Aro

"When I want him to" I answered cryptically

"Can I read your mind?" Asked Aro.

"I don't think so. I have things in my past that I would like to keep there. Now back to matters at hand. Just by looking at me you can see the blood going through my body. Yes?" I asked and Aro nodded. "You can hear the continuous beat of my heart. Yes?" Again he nodded. "Then why are you still here?"

" Because just because you are not an immortal child. It does not tell me that your family is not." He stated.

I turned my back on him and beckoned the flock forward. They made a point of walking at a human pace.

"Come on, come on! Hurry up!" I exclaimed and they ran. But only at the average human speed.

They reached me soon and Angel made a point to stand alnost behind me. As if fearfully.

"Can't you see the blush? Hear the beat of their hearts?" I reached out and touched his arm "feel the heat?"

"You sure aren't vampires." He said thoughtfully

"I don't think that's true." I said equally as thoughtful.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"i know i have the blood of bird because my bones are hollower than normal human bones -more like a birds-, i have eyes and ears like a hawk and i can fly. I also think i may have the blood of a fish because i can grow gills underwater that means i can breathe under there. I also think i may have the blood or venom of a vampire. I have the speed and strength of one. So i can honestly tell you that i am nothing you have ever seen before."

A/N bet you didn't see this coming! Even I didn't see the last bit coming until after I had writen it ;) hope you enjoyed!... so the flock may have some vampire in them, well what do you think?


	22. Chapter 22

Adoption chapter 22

"What?" Asked Aro disbelief covering his face. The same look was on the faces of all the Volturi and their 'witnesses'. The flock and the Cullens and Denalis all looked thoughtful, they had seen us fly and knew we could do whatever we want to do but they were all a bit cautious of the vampire bit.

"Come on. You know as well as I do that you heard what I said, unless your loosing your hearing in your old age." I replied with a chuckle.

"Just because I heard you doesn't mean I believe you. Its impossible." He told me trying to look impassive. But I had seen enough to know that I scared him. He was worried that I would do something. I don't know what but I can assure you its probably something stupid like become the leaders of the vampires which I would never, ever do. It waaaaaay tooooo much hassle. And could you imagine me leading the vampires? I wouldn't have a clue! well im not saying im not a good leader, because i totally am. but id probably make all the vampires like the cullens or kill them all.

"I can prove it. I told you I can fly. " I leapt into the air onto Fangs shoulder before pushing off. I shot into the air and pulled my wings out before I hit the ground. I did a few flips, dives, loop-de-loops and some other tricks I had learnt and relished in the glory of flying. I love flying it makes me feel whole. It makes me feel at home. I landed driving my right knee into the ground. I once again looked at Aro, a smug smirk stood in place on my face at the look of awe and wonder on his face. i loved rubbing what i can do in peoples faces. "I told you I can breathe under water but I can't show it to you here." I said.

"Why not, dear one?" he asked me that sickly sweet expression (the one that makes me want to puke) on his face. its so fake and we all know it, so why does he keep pretenses up?

"Because, frankly, I can't show you how I breathe underwater if we're not in it. duh!" is he as dull as i think he is?

"Then don't show us. How did you come to the conclusion with the vampire thing?" He asked, trying to find holes in my logic, which he probably wont unless hes a genius (a/n if youve ever watch criminal minds, could you imagine spencer reid as a vampire? i have its pretty cool)

"Like I said I can run, really really fast. Faster than Edward. I've even knocked Emmett to the ground which proves I'm strong" I justified, shooting both Edward and Emmett a smug look over my shoulder.

"Well..." He deliberated

"Well what?" I asked

"I can't believe you on what you've said. Show me"

"I can't. Its not that I want to, its just its too painful. You'll see every thought I have ever thought. It'll be too hard"

"You could always fight Demetri" he suggested. "That way you could prove how strong you are." He said waving Demetri forward.

"Okay, I'll do it." I turned my back on Aro. "I want you to go back to the Cullens, I want you to stay with the Cullens, I want you to stay there no matter what happens to me. Got it?" I ordered

"No!" The whole flock exclaimed together.

"If you get hurt who are we meant to rely on then? Who will look after us? Who will help us defeat Itex?" Asked Nudge looking scared

"If I promise that I won't get too hurt, will you promise to stay put?" I asked them

"As long as you don't get beaten within an inch of your life" Fang said wisely. "And guys, we've lived through worse than one fight with a lousy vampire. Now let's listen to Max and stay well away."

Me and Demetri circled eachother.

"Come on then little birdie, bring it on!" He said as we circled eachother again.

"Do you think I'm stupid? You guys are waiting for me to attack first so you can tell all the other vampires that we attacked you, so you had to take us all out." I said

"Demitri heel" said Aro. " She figured us out. We could lose our throne if they told anyone about this. How could we make it right?...Well I do have one proposition for you. It would save everyone's lives" he said after what seemed to be a silent conversation between the kings.

"No!" Exclaimed Angel and Edward at the exact same time.

"What?" I asked

"I said no!" Exclaimed Angel as Aro went to speak. A tear slowly made its way down her face

"What?!" I almost screamed

"Mummy tell him you said no!" She said as tears flowed faster down her face.

I walked over to her and gathered her into my arms, "what's wrong baby?" I asked her as she held on to me as if it was the last time she would ever hold on to me.

"Ask him. Then tell him no!" She said still crying into my shoulder.

"What did you think to make my baby girl so upset! She hasn't cried since she was a really small baby!" I accused.

"She can read minds?" He asked in disbelief

"Well, duh! Now answer my question." I pushed.

"I had an idea. If you joined us, as a full vamp-"

"No" I interrupted

"Not even to save the lives of your family? If you say no, you'll all die" he said. That's when my world broke. Fell apart. For the second time.

A/N isnt Aro just the little bastard we all thought he wasnt?


	23. Chapter 23

Adoption chapter 23

"Join you? Or everyone here dies?" I asked horrified. How could I put the needs of everyone after my own? How could I ever drink people's blood. What can I do? i mean, if i become then i will kill countless people because i cant control my hunger. thirst whatever you call it. but if i deny him then my whole family will die. well i could become a vegetarian vampire. but then would i be able to control myself? would i be the person my family know and love? would Jacob be able to love me the way he says he does?

"That's the basic gist of it. Yes." Said Aro with a slight smirk marring his features for a second before it smoothed itself back out. the bastaard that lies beneath the surface rearing its ugly head again. i really hate him. hate him with a passion

"This is a major, life changing decision. Can you give us until tomorrow night to decide?" I asked, my mind already coming up with plans to get us out of this. but with every idea i came up with i shot it down quicker than i came up with it. oh God, what am i meant to do?

"You have until dawn. Meet here as the sun begins to rise" Marcus spoke before Aro had a chance, he simply shrugged his shoulders as Aro shot him a look of discontent. discontent at being pushed out of his role as leader and spokesperson. looks as if theres trouble in paradise after all. maybe i can pick at the tears and tear the whole system apart. if i get the chance.

"Oh and Max, this is what happens to those who betray us." Said Aro and in his arms was a girl who bore some resemblance to the Denali's i ran to try and stop him from hurting her, sensing that it would cause someone who i knew pain. but couldnt get through the wall of vamps that was suddenly erected in front of me.

"Irina" Edward whispered, hearing his whisper i ran at full speed towards them, knowing that Irina was important to the Denali's, he Cullens too. knowing that someone was going to risk their lives to stop Aro hurting her.

"Irina!" Screamed Kate and Tanya, Carmen too. Aro made a big deal of twisting Irina's head right off before someone pulled her arms and legs off. i gasped, i had just watched someone die. and although i have seen countless other people die, this one seemed personal somehow.

"No!" Screamed Kate and Tanya as they tried to run forward. I grabbed onto Kate as she passed and I watched as Emmett held onto Tanya.

Kate was shaking with silent tears (I know vamps can't cry, but she was doing the thing they do instead) as she had to watch what they were doing to Irina. She tried to shock me off. But it didn't work and I held on to her tighter. i managed to spin her around in my arms and as she shocked me with wave after wave of electricity trying to get rid of someone elses pain, or maybe she was trying to escape, i held on. finally she gave up and simply buried her head into my shoulder and she cried and cried until her pain had lessened a little.

"Stop!" I screamed. It must have been the way I said it but everyone in the field stopped. "So, she misinterpreted what we do. That isn't punishable by death. She doesn't deserve to die! Stop it right now" I spoke slowly and purposefully.

"Actually Max, as the rulers we can pretty much do whatever we want. Whenever we want" he said before lighing a small fire on the ground.

"If you want me to join you, I suggest you lose the attitude. Because even if you did change me I would become stronger and more powerful than I am now, and then I could take over as ruler of the vamps." I warned, looking smug as the look of disbelief, the look of fear that shot over his face. i cant believe i scared one of the eldest vampires on earth. must be more intimidating than i thought. maybe the flock is right.

"Is that a threat Max?" He asked sounding like a royal being denied entry to something. but i could tell that it was an act. that he was, below the surrface, shitting his shoes. (can vampires even shit?)

"No, its a promise." I said and watched as her dropped Irina's body away from the fire and she started to connect again. Kate and Tanya ran forward with Carmen trailing behind walking with a brisk pace. Not towards the Volturi but to get their sister back and away from the traitors. they cradeled her body to them as she reconnected. keeping her safe from the volturi. she fi naly gasped for air and i finally sighed out a breath i hadnt known i had been holding. at least someone could have a semi happy ending. even though i knew i couldnt.

"I await your decision" Aro spoke directly at me before turning to walk out. But he turned back at the last minute. "And the liar only lived because of you" he shot a disgusted look at Irina and her sisters and was met with snarls growls and cries of warning from our entire side. he shivered in fear and made his way out of the firld, taking his clan and his witnesses with him. as i turned around i saw everyone giving me weird, calculating looks. wondering what my next move was going to be. i had purposely blocked my mind off to Angel and Edward and knew Alice wouldnt look into the future out of fear of what she would see. i sighed, what a i going to do?


	24. Chapter 24

Adoption chapter 24 (okay, so this is the final chapter. as i have said there is going to be a sequel but you have a choice. i am going to write one sequel and my friend Becca is going to write another. seeing as how she helped me write this one hand we both have completely different ideas of how to proceed. i dont know how long it qill take me to upload the sequel as i have several other story ideas runnning around in my head wanting nothing more than to be written down. so if you want to continue reading it as mine you may have to wait a few months but if you want to read it under a different writer then you are welcome to read Becca's. look her up: scarletunicorn. sorry for the log authors note) :)

i looked at my side and quickly and effecively turned my back on them. knowing my flock would see the warning signal and stop anyone bothering me. i turned back to them but kept my head facing the ground. not wanting them to be able to see the fear running through my eyes and my mind. i walked straight passed them and began to make my way back to the house. i could feel Jacobs angst but didnt want to speak to him because i knew that if i opened my mouth then the tears would come. if the tears came then everyone would know how much i didnt want to do this. how scared i was to do what had to be done. and i knew the moment i broke down the flock would blame themselves for my pain. not that they wouldnt anyway. suddenly i felt a pair of warm arms wrap themselves around my waist from behind. i instantly knew it was Jacob.

"dont be a hero" he leant down to whisper in my ear. "as much as i love you being a hero, i would love youu much more if you were right here with me. right where i could try and keep you safe"

"im not a hero im a genetic freak with a hero complex. completely different thing. and if i have to make you unhappy to keep you all safe then you better get used to being unhappy. plus i dont need you to try and keep me safe i can look after myself." i told him as i leant back into his touch.

"you do know how much pain i'll be in once you leave right?" he questioned

"no, but im sure you'll live. where as if i stay you might not. and dont give me the whole 'your the love of my life i'll never survive without you' crap because i know you will. your a strong guy and you'll survive just fine. just promise me you'll look after my babies for me whilst im gone! promise me" i almost begged him

"i cant promise you that, since is dont know if im even going to survive losing you" he told me looking completely truthful

"fine, kill yourself see how i care. all i know is whilst im out there risking my life to keep all of you safe your just going to throw my sacrifice down the drain," i informed him as i grabbed his wrists and pulled them from around my waist. i stormed off and got to the house within seconds and finally allowed myself to break down, the stuggles of the last few years finally making themselves show as tears streamed down my face. i heard Emmett sarcastically congratulating Jacob and i fulled myself together. i wiped my face so there was no trace that i had been crying on there i stood and leant against the wall as if i had all the time in the world, as if i had no worries. i knew Edward, Angel, Alice, Jasper and Fang knew abotut my silent breakdown. Edward and Angel since they read my mind, Alice since she probably saw it coming, Jasper since he could feel my emotions and Fang because he can read my like a book. but none of them mentioned it, to which i was thankful. i sucked it up and tucked all my emotions into a box that was hidden so far back in my mind that im not even sure how to get to it again to get them back out again. not that i would need them if i was with the volturi.

"look Max i-" Jacob started to apologise but i shut him up with a pointed glare. i looked at the faces of the people looking back at me. seeing that the Denali's had broken off. probably to have a nice long chat with Irina about what she almost did to the Cullens and probably just to convince each other that they were all still together.

"look we all know im going to go with them to make sure your safe, and we all know that no matter what you say to me its not going to make me stay. so how about we just get on with saying goodbye and i'll rest then i'll go and meet the Volturi whilst you stay here. then i'll go with them and we'll all live sadly every after. at least for the next couple of years." i informed them bluntly, not even bothering to sugar coat anything.

so after a lot of longwinded good byes with a lot of tears i made my way to the Volturi...

the end. i know its sucky ending. but because its not a real ending i didnt want it to have too much of closing line. also i suck at goodbyes so thats why there are no goodbyes listed here.


End file.
